Deadly Love
by ZippyStar
Summary: HP/DM. Draco's father disaproves very strongly in who Draco chooses to love and will go to extreme means to separate them. Harry battles to prove his love and to destroy the Horcruxes. COMPLETE
1. Secret meetings

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own anything. :-(**

**Chapter one**

"Harry. Harry, you here?" A voice whispered from the door into the seemingly pitch-black emptiness of the room.

"I thought you'd never come. I was about to leave" Harry answered appearing from one of the gloom infested corners of the ancient deserted charms classroom.

He edged forwards, peering into the darkness and saw the beautiful silhouette of his secret lover. Smiling Harry started to go across the room, but before he could take two steps;

"Shit!" cursed the shadow, "Why the fuck do you like it so dark? I can't see were the hell I'm going!"

"Sorry. _Lumos_. Is that better?"

Harry blinked in the sudden light that he had conjured, blinded by the stark contrast from black to white.

On reaching, the indignant boy he wrapped his arms around his perfectly formed muscular body and rubbed the injured leg with his left hand. However, on seeing the murderous expression directed at him he stopped and stepped back slightly, wondering what he'd done wrong this time. He hadn't done any more pranks as far as he could remember, unless he'd forgotten one.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Snape. He knows something up, he never leaves me alone!"

"I expect he's just jealous that he hasn't got what we have." Harry said with a cheeky grin, but on seeing the annoyed flash of grey thunderstorm eyes he hesitated and shut up.

Cruel grey orbs glared bitterly at the lame joke and a tense hand squeezed Harry tight in aggravation, but as Harry moved his lips closer to the shadows the cold, thunderous pupils softened and those pursed lips parted with longing.

Harry kissed him slowly, letting his companions anger fade away and passion erupt in its stead.

"Who cares about Snape anyway? He's just a cocky bastard who thinks he knows everything about everything and can stick his greasy, oversized nose in everybody else's business." Harry soothed, tenderly stroking a finely chiselled cheek.

The anger came rushing back like a waterfall and a burst of blistering resentment began to break off Harry's comforting words.

"Shh," Harry whispered gently placing his finger against the pouting lips which were just level with his chin, "you know you look quite cute when you pout like that."

A silhouetted tongue snaked out at Harry before strong hands pulled him close and a kiss was stolen from him unexpectedly.

"Mmm" Harry sighed several minutes later, licking his swollen lips, savouring the unique taste that lingered on his tongue, a forbidden fruit that one could not resist no matter how hard one tried, and Harry had tried but had given in to temptation a long time ago. As he opened his eyes, he found soulful, haunted eyes looking at him, watching closely, as though he thought Harry might disappear if he glanced away for just a second.

"What?"

"Nothing, lets sit down I'm tired." Was the abrupt reply.

The blond moved away to sit by the fire, Harry followed slowly, frowning in confusion and concern.

"Something's up, tell me."

"Just Snape, that's all." The blond replied not looking Harry in the eye.

"No there's something else." Harry pressed, praying he wouldn't get his head bitten off, unfortunately he prayed in vain, as a snake sprung up in a fit of temper.

"Just leave it alright!!! I don't need you poking into my business!" hissed the snake, leaping up and slithering away.

"Wait! Don't go, I'm sorry." Harry pleaded

Slowly the dusky shape, which had almost completely disappeared into the darkness, turned, his arms crossed, face expressionless, forked tongue poised between pursed lips as though in deep thought.

"No more questions?"

"No more questions."

There was a slight hesitation so Harry looked up at him from his position on the floor and pulled a sulky face, bottom lip quivering, eyes shining a bright emerald green.

"Oh, alright, how can I resist that poor face?"

He sauntered back to Harry, grinning as though he knew he was Gods' gift to man and joined Harry on the floor, placed his hand on Harry's hips just above the belt of his black skinny jeans and leant forward.

Several hours later found both boys playing wizards chess, with Harry loosing spectacularly well, like only he could, when...

Suddenly the door burst open and Ron and Hermione came in, giggling. All four of them froze looking at each other in utter surprise.

"Harry?!" Ron bellowed accusingly.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screeched disgusted.


	2. Fear

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me it belongs to J.. (I just wrote it.)

"_Harry?!" Ron bellowed accusingly._

"_Malfoy!" Hermione screeched disgusted._

"Err...Hi guys" Harry stuttered, blushing.

However, before he could get any further Ron's famous temper exploded; his face, neck and ears were bright red, clashing horribly with his hair, which was sticking up on end. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with…with…that?" he spat "Has he got you under some spell? He'll sell you to the Death Eaters as soon as you turn your back…"

"Ron" Harry tried unsuccessfully to interrupt his best friends' tirade.

"I bet that's what he's doing."

"RON"

"He's just using you, the bastard."

"RON" both Harry and Hermione screamed, making Draco flinch.

"He probably got Snape to brew a love potion."

Hermione had had enough; she smacked Ron round the face with a resounding crack. Ron staggered backwards, shocked, and he brought a hand to his stinging cheek. "What was that for?" Hermione just ignored him and turned to Harry and Draco, who had stood up during Rons' outburst and now towered above the petite but fiery witch.

"Ow! I felt that!" Harry said grimacing, "Did you really have to hit him that hard?"

"Yes." She said with absolute dedication.

"Of course she did. He's being a prat like always." muttered Draco; then he glanced at Harry who shot him a murderous look. "Err…sorry"

"Look guys" Hermione said, bushy hair flying wildly around her face, "I know you will probably get mad at me, but are you sure it's wise that you two are seeing each other?"

"Yes." Draco said at the same time Harry said "No."

"See, see. He admits it, Harry admits it. Malfoy's up to no good." Ron started off again, slap forgotten.

"No, no, Ron. You've got it all wrong" Harry explained desperately. "I do want to date Draco; I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Why do you care about him? And since when did you start calling that ferret Draco?" Ron enthused, wanting Harry to see sense.

"I care about him because…because…" Harry stuttered "becauseIlovehim"

"What?" Draco smirked, grey eyes twinkling knowingly.

Harry turned to look at him, blushing slightly and took a deep breath, "because I love you." Harry's eyes met Draco's and they shared a passionate look.

"Oh please!" Ron said rolling his eyes in disgust, and bending over holding him stomach as though he was being sick.

"Why would you hurt him if you love him?" quizzed Hermione.

"Harry wouldn't hurt me." Draco cast an uneasy glance at Harry, who nodded encouragingly, and carried on self-consciously. "My father would. He…well you know what he's like, you've met him before."

"Oh, really. Do you expect us to believe that shit?" Ron snorted, "you're in league with you're bastard of a father. You'll sell Harry to him as soon as you get the chance."

Draco started towards the redhead fist raised; face a vivid scarlet showing his resentment for Ron. "You think I'm in league with that monster?" he snarled, gradually moving forward as Ron slowly backed away in fright. "You think I'd sell the only person who has ever really cared for me to that monster?"

"Draco!" Harry pleaded, "Don't."

"You have no idea what he's done to me. What he's still doing to me." Draco's eyes were darkened with nightmares that swarmed through his head. Nightmares that were all too real for him.

"Bullshit!" Ron yelled. "That's fucking bullshit."

Draco seemed to forget that Harry and Hermione were in the room, even though they were shouting at him to stop. With a flick of his wand, Draco cast a body bind on them so they couldn't move to prevent him from beating up the weasel. Harry used wandless magic to break the body bind, but was too late.

Ron was now pale in panic, as Draco forced him to back against a wall. Ron looked around like a startled, hunted rabbit about to be eaten by a fox, looking for an escape but finding none.

"You bastard, you fucking bastard! How can you accuse me of these monstrosities?" Draco pulled his fist back and struck hard Ron. Ron bashed against the wall and his head struck the stone as he fell down to the floor, blood pouring from his mouth in a crimson cascade.

"Ron!!!" Hermione and Harry shouted, rushing forwards to where Ron lay as still as death.

Draco backed away, looking from Ron to his fist, which was covered in blood; he gulped and ran with the swiftness of fear.*

Fear of Harry's reaction.

Fear of loosing his one and only love.

Fear of Hermione's violent temper.

Fear of the blood that now dripped from his hand.

Fear of the teeth marks in his knuckles, where he had hit Ron.

Fear of his anger.

Fear of the memories that were whirling through his head.

Fear of the strength of his revulsion for his father.

Fear of the strength of his loathing for the weasel.

Fear…

Fear of himself.

Author's note/disclaimer

*Quote from Golding's 'Lord of the Flies'

I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter so I'd like at least two before I update chapter three. .

I would really like to get your ideas on how I'm doing with my first fanfic, good, or bad.

R&R please.


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Thanks to every one who reviewed. I have tried to make this chapter longer so please tell me how I've done.

_Fear…_

_Fear of himself._

Draco ran round the corner, smack bang into Professor Snape, Filch and Misses. Norris.

"I told you she could smell blood" whispered Filch menacingly taking in the horrific sight of the pale boy.

Professor Snape frowned at the sickened look on his godsons' face and the amount of blood covering his hands. The spattering of blood on Draco's arms had dried so was darker and made a perfect contrast to his natural pale pallor. The shocking red of the still wet substance, which wrapped his hand like a callous, unforgiving scar, burned into the professors' heart like a burst of sunlight would into a dark room.

'_Finally.' Snape thought 'He's becoming brutal, doesn't look like he enjoyed but he will soon. The Dark Lord had plans for this teenager. Yes, this is good, very good indeed' _The professors' mind was swimming with possibilities as he spoke.

"Don't worry Filch. I'll deal with this."

"Yes professor." Filch muttered, disappointed that he didn't get to punish the student personally, oh, how he loved punishments. Slowly he shuffled off talking to Misses. Norris as he went.

"Now then Draco. What happened?" Snape demanded.

"Errrm."

"Come on boy spit it out." Snape barked. "Though I must say I'm proud of, I was getting worried that you'd never show potential. The Dark Lord will be very pleased. He might find a use for you yet."

Draco was terrified of being made to work for the Dark Lord so this prospect did nothing to cheer him up.

"I got angry and punched the Weasel" Draco said, looking slightly guilty.

The professor burst out laughing. "What are you looking so sad about then?"

"I don't know" whispered Draco, staring at his feet. "I didn't mean to, he just sort of…"

"Asked for it." Snape concluded

"Yes" muttered Draco honestly. "It felt good at first, but then…"

"No buts. You'll learn to enjoy it. In a few years, you'll be making that weasel breathless with fear. Make him squirm as you drain him of his useless, miserable life. Slowly. Ever so slowly he'll die under your hands."

Snapes' face contorted in pleasure as he imagined all of the Weasleys' lying there, covered in blood, humiliated, weak, beseeching, small, pale in pain, screaming, shrieking.

Dead.

He bought his bat like features close to Draco's ashen face, looming in his line vision. Unable to look away from those eyes, which conveyed the true contentment that Snape was experiencing, Draco froze. Black, greasy hair hung in front of his face, dirty breath washed over him like a cold shower of daggers, piercing his skin and ripping into his memory. Vice like claws gripped him, holding him in place as Snape probed his mind looking for what Draco was scared of, but all he found was the memory of Ron lying on the cold stone floor, barley moving.

Satisfied Snape let his prisoner free, Draco stumbled back and shuddered in disgust and the effort that it had taken to hold the professor at bay. The only person he could ever take pleasure in killing was his father. The man who brought him into this evil, shadowed world were torture and death awaited around every corner, no matter whose side you were on. Yet if he thought about it, he wasn't sure he'd even be able to do that.

"Go get yourself cleaned up then go to bed." Snape ordered, "I'll discuss this with you further tomorrow."

Blindly Draco stumbled off towards the Slytherine common room, hoping Harry would forgive him.

Harry turned to look at Draco and saw terror in his eyes. As Draco stormed out Harry wondered what had transformed his perfect day into a perfect nightmare.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione screeched repeatedly, shaking the seemingly broken body.

"Stop it Hermione." Harry said coming back to his senses. "You'll just make it worse; he needs to get to the hospital wing. Now!"

"But he's not responding" Hermione sobbed hysterically.

"Shh." Harry soothed. "Move out the way." He gently manoeuvred Hermione to one side and cast a few healing spells. Ron's body shone blue for a moment, and then, mercifully, Ron gasped for breath, chest heaving with the effort. Harry levitated him, grasped Hermione's hand and started to lead the way to the hospital wing.

"He's going to be alright isn't he?"

"He'll be fine; Madam Pompfrey will clean him up in no time."

"I mean it's not like it was a spell or anything" Hermione babbled

"Calm down he'll be alright."

Mutely, Hermione nodded, clinging onto Harry's arm and wiping her tears away with his jumper.

Luckily, they met no-body on their way. When they got there, Madam Pompfrey asked all sorts of questions, which Harry refused to answer until Ron had been given the all clear.

"What happened?"

"He was punched, nothing magical."

"Mmm. And why was he punched?" She asked examining Ron.

"Can't you ask questions later and sort Ron out first?" Harry asked.

"Sure. But I do expect the whole truth and not just part of the story. When he was punched did he hit something else?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's got bruising on the back of his head, which is probably what knocked him out."

"He hit the wall." Hermione started crying again.

"Calm down dear, he'll be alright." Madam Pompfrey soothed. "Are you sure there was no magic?" she said turning to Harry.

"Well, there were no wands or sparks as far as I could see."

"This person who punched him, was he very angry?"

"Yes" Harry replied hesitantly

"Some magic could've been accidentally transferred."

"Oh God, will he be alright" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but he'll have to stay here for a bit"

Harry nodded and reached for Hermione as he turned to go. "Come on, we'll come back in the morning. If that's alright with you Madam Pompfrey?"

"Yes, my dears, he should be awake by then. I get answers tomorrow, either from you or him, no excuses."

Harry grimaced, "fine" he said moodily.

Hermione and Harry left the Hospital wing arm in arm, "Harry, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of Malfoy."

She got no reply to that so decided to leave it until later when he was in a better mood.

"Since when did you know healing spells anyway? You did it so effortlessly."

"I've been teaching myself. What with the battle coming up I thought I better learn something just in case."

"That makes sense, what else have you been doing?"

"All sorts, defensive and attacking spells. Running and working out is part of training as well as actual magic."

"Can you teach me and Ron? You could even start up the DA again, but this time make it available to everyone." Hermione suggested timidly, not wanting Harry to blow up at her.

"That's not a bad idea, I'll think about" Harry laughed as Hermione sighed in relief. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You can be." She replied looking up at him.

By now they had reached the common room, and sat down in the comfy chairs by the fire, shooing some of the first years off to bed.

"Now, now. Never thought I'd see a Head girl abuse her authority like that" came Ginny's voice from behind them.

"Oh, shut up. Anyway they were only messing around, it's not like they were doing homework or anything."

Ginny smiled as she joined them. "Hey Harry. You look terrible"

"Thanks, Gin. That's exactly what I need to hear right now."

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"Malfoy punched Ron" Hermione said

"Oh!" Ginny said surprised "Why?"

"Ron suggested that Draco's like his father." Harry explained "Ron sort of lost it when he found us…well…Anyway Draco didn't like being compared to his father."

"Ron can be a right insensitive bastard sometimes"

"Ron was worried about Harry" Hermione defended him.

"You mean he accused Draco of intending to hand Harry over to Voldemort, Draco exploded, warned Ron to shut up. Ron being the idiot he is carried on and Draco had to hit him to make him shut him up" Ginny concluded.

"Right in one." Harry said.

"If it was only a punch why isn't Ron here now?"

"Some magic might have been inadvertently transferred to Ron because of Draco's anger."

"Oh. Well he disserved it."

"How can you say that? Ron was concerned for Harry's welfare." Hermione argued.

Bored of the conversation Harry stood up, yawned and stretched, "I'm going to bed, good-night."

"Me too. Good-night" Snapped Hermione, storming off.

"Me three. Night." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and they went to their separate dorms.

Please review.


	4. Love at the back of the Library

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"_Me too. Good-night" Snapped Hermione, storming off._

"_Me three. Night." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and they went to their separate dorms._

A couple of days later Harry began getting worried as he hadn't seen Draco since the incident on Friday night; Ron didn't help either, he just kept on saying how he was going maim Malfoy when he saw him next. Some of these suggestions had things to do with making sure he could never father any children – Ron conveniently forgot about him being gay – Harry wasn't very pleased with these suggestions as it would affect him too if Draco couldn't …

"Harry? Harry?!" Someone was shouting at him.

"What? Sorry." He replied, turning to find Hermione and Ron looking at him with concern.

"You zoned out for a minute mate." Explained Ron. "I was just telling Hermione my new idea of what I could to do to the ferret…"

"Ron I don't want to know!" Harry said exasperated.

"Your not still under the hallucination that you love him are you?" Ron laughed.

"It's not a hallucination. I really do love him." Harry shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at them. He stormed off, really annoyed with Ron, and with Hermione for choosing to believe Ron over him.

Hermione and Ron watched Harry before getting on with the charms essay they'd been set. Hermione looked at Ron meaningfully, "Give him time, he's still upset about it."

"Surely it's bad for his health, being in denial I mean."

"Yes it is but denial is only the second stage of grief, he'll accept that it happened soon and then he'll come to terms with it and will be back to normal."

"You really do read too many books." Ron said in disbelief. "Do you think he'll still be gay though?"

"Why, you interested?" Hermione said teasingly.

"No! I was just wondering."

"Probably, are witches and wizards all right with gays?"

"Yeah, there's no problem there. I wondered whether we could set him up with Charlie."

"Charlie's gay!"

"Yeah. Didn't you know?"

Harry strode randomly through the corridors, with no particular purpose and eventually he found himself outside the library, hand poised on the knob he debated on what to do. It was possible that Hermione would go in there; then again, if he hid at the back she wouldn't see him. Mind made up he went in and quietly made his way past the occupied tables and through the maze of high bookshelves before he reached the very end of the library, where not even Hermione ventured because the books held no relevant information and were only there for sentimental value as they were so old.

Who Harry saw there surprised him, but when he thought about it, it was logical. Draco Malfoy was sitting in a small alcove staring out of the dusty window, gloomily contemplating whether he'd have to spend is whole life hiding out just because of the possibility that he might bump into Potter, anyway he couldn't avoid him forever, they had double potions tomorrow.

"Hey." Harry said softly, not wanting to make Draco jump, not that it did any good Draco sprang up and looked around wildly, like a mouse who thought it'd just become prey.

"God. Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Harry said.

Then an uncomfortable silence settled over the two boys like a warm but rough and itchy blanket. It was Harry who, after several minutes, broke the silence.

"You hiding too?"

Draco nodded.

"Who from?"

"You." Was the whispered reply.

"Oh. Why?"

"Cos of what happened." Said Draco, looking surprised that Harry had to ask.

"Oh. I might just forgive you. Ron was being a prat."

"Mmm" Draco murmured in response, looking at his feet, "Who are you hiding from?"

"Ron and Hermione." Harry sighed, "They keep going on about how I'm in denial about you betraying me."

"I didn't betray you. I never would. I love you!" Draco said, jumping up in anger. He was worried that Harry believed he was low and evil enough to do such a thing.

"I know that, but they won't admit it." Harry explained hurriedly.

Both boys gazed at each other and couldn't help bursting out laughing; even they had no idea what was funny. Several minutes later, they recovered and an awkward silence settled over them again, this time it was Draco who broke it by stepping closer to Harry and kissing him hard. Startled, it took Harry a few moments to recover but when he did, he returned the kiss, wrapped his arms around Draco and pushed him up against the wall. Leisurely Harry slid his hands down Draco's chest then slid them back up again, below his shirt, feeling the toned muscles vibrate as Draco breathed and moaned under Harry's tantalising caress.

"You have…no idea…what you…are doing to me." Draco gasped when Harry removed his lips for breath.

"Oh, I think I do." Replied Harry huskily, he skimmed the surface of Draco's silky skin, just above the waistband of his jeans and pressed his mouth against Draco's again, running his tongue along the roof of the other boys mouth. Then he began pulling Draco jeans down so they pooled at his feet. "Mmmm." Harry knelt down and ran his hands up Draco's leg, then slipped his boxers off.

Draco gasped at Harry's onslaught as he followed the path of his fingers with his lips and…

An hour later found the boys finding their clothes and putting them back on, guiltily wondering what the strict librarian would say if she saw them.

"Maybe we should go," Suggested Harry, "everyone will be wondering where we've gone."

"And what we've been up to." Draco added.

"Yeah." Harry sent a suggestive grin at Draco.

Draco smiled, "Down boy, down."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Harry glanced at Draco's groin.

Draco smiled, then hesitated, before asking, "I take it I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, of course you are sweetheart, as long as you promise not to do it again, no matter what Ron says."

"I promise."

"They'll never come round if you keep beating Ron up."

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, an oily voice spoke, startling both of them. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Snape stepped into the light, seemingly appearing out of no-where.

"Harry was just…" Draco stammered.

"Asking Dra…Malfoy why he beat Ron up the other day." Harry continued, desperately hoping Snape hadn't been there a couple of seconds ago.

"Mmmm. I don't think you were. Unless, this accusation required you two to shag."

Both boys blushed furiously, giving Snape the evidence he needed. He yanked Harry off his feet, catching him off guard, and lifted him into the air then Harry found himself being bodily thrown into a bookshelf, causing a mound of dusty volumes to come tumbling down in a cloud of grime. Harry cried out in shock and pain as he crashed to the floor with a bang.

"Come with me Draco, I'll be telling your father about this. He won't be pleased, fraternising with the enemy." Snape grabbed Draco and dragged him through the library.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up! I'll make it much worse for you if you make another squeal." Snape snarled menacingly.

Draco's eyes widened in knowledge and fear as he imagined what was his father was going to do to him when he got home. He glanced back at Harry who was just getting up, rubbing his head. Harry looked at Draco and what he saw in his grey eyes scared him, before he collapsed and passed out.


	5. Memories

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing. Not a thing I own.

Thanks to everyone who told me I updated the wrong chapter.

Computers aren't my best friends and I always break them so sorry. :-)

Hopefully this is chapter five. x

_Draco's eyes widened in knowledge and fear as he imagined what was his father was going to do to him when he got home. He glanced back at Harry who was just getting up, rubbing his head. Harry looked at Draco and what he saw in his grey eyes scared him, before he collapsed and passed out._

Snape took Draco to his office where he contacted Lucius and told him to get there as quick as possible.

"Your father will be here soon, he can decided what to do with you. In the meantime I'm going to get information from you."

Without warning Draco found his mind being stabbed repeatedly, he tried to block the pain out and concentrate on keeping the professor at bay.

_I must protect Harry._

Draco held on to that thought and imagined a giant fist, he sought were the professor was in his mind, opened a small hole in his defences and smashed that fist into Snapes presence. Snape wasn't expecting this and fell backwards onto his desk, he sent a look of anger and evil promise at Draco, which caused Draco to shiver as he braced himself for what was to come.

_I must protect Harry._

This time Snape probed around in Dracos mind gently, testing for a weak spot. Draco sensed another small, barley traceable presence in his mind and realised that Snape was trying to trick him. Harry had warned him about this and had started to teach him how to block it, however he wasn't fully trained in that area yet but he had to use what little he knew. It was his only hope.

_I must protect Harry. _

Draco concentrated on both presences making sure that Snape only recognised the main one which was following his own obvious one. This process continued for several more minutes and Draco was beginning to tire so he made a decision to just shove Snape out of mind before he became too weak to do anything.

_I must protect Harry._

This time he imagined a Muggle bomb, Harry had given him the knowledge that most wizards wouldn't know what they'd been hit with as they weren't aware of the weapons that Muggles used.

Without warning Snape found that he was being torn apart inside Dracos mind, quickly he exited. When he came to his senses he gazed at Draco in confusion and wonder, but Draco's eyes were closed with exhaustion and fatigued.

"Open your eyes boy!" Snape snapped, getting angrier by the minute. He hadn't expected the boy to be so advanced in Occlumency and was livid that he couldn't beat him.

Lucius chose that moment to step out of Snapes fire. He was dressed in a black cloak, silver hair, perfectly silky and straight like always, tumbling over his shoulders. Overall, his appearance was immaculate, not a speck of dirt was allowed to ruin his façade, despite the fact he had just come from an unclean fire grate. Staff in hand he looked from Draco who was bound to a chair, sweat pouring from his skin, to Snape who was also sweating and fuming with annoyance at the teenager who had just managed to best him at his own game.

"Well, what is this all about Severus?" Lucius Malfoy drawled lazily as though he saw his son tied up everyday.

"I caught your son with Potter."

"They live at the same school; I hardly think that can be avoided."

"No, you don't understand. They were more than friendly." Snapes eyes flickered to the struggling Draco, who cried out.

"He's lying father. Don't listen to him."

"Shut up brat." Spat Snape, raising his hand and slapping Draco round the face.

"Do you have any evidence?"

"Yes." Snape recalled the memory and threw it in the pensive for Lucius to view.

Moments later, which Draco had spent trying to escape; Lucius emerged from the memory and glared at his son. "I think you ought to be taught a lesson, you little bastard!" he snarled. "You're coming home with me. You can spend the night in the dungeons; I'll deal with you in the morning." Then he turned to Severus and continued in a kinder tone, "Thanks for telling me of his betrayal I'll call you when I start the torture, I'm sure you'll want a go."

Draco shivered and wished he was dead.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he was laying on something soft, wondering what it was he opened his eyes, only to find he was blinded by a white light. Blinking he looked around and saw that he was in the hospital wing. Hermione bent over him and smiled when she saw that he was awake.

"Ron, Ron. He's awake!"

"Yes I know I am." He muttered, "Where are my glasses?"

Hermione passed them to him; he put them on and sat up. "How did I get here?"

"We found you at the back of library in the middle of a pile of books."

"Oh. How did I get there?"

"We don't know mate." Ron replied. "Don't you remember?"

"No." Harry frowned trying to think what he could've been doing at the back of the library, well there was only one reason anyone ever went there. "Wait what were doing there?" He asked realising what his friends must have been planning. His suspicions were confirmed as they both blushed and looked guiltily at each other.

He grinned knowingly, then frowned again as he wondered what he was doing there; and who with. Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Did you arrange to meet anyone there? If you know what I mean." He raised one eyebrow suggestively.

Harry shook his head and sighed. Just then Madam Pompfrey appeared. "You seem to like visiting me Mr. Potter; soon I'll have to give you a permanent bed."

Harry laughed, "I don't normally choose to come here."

"Mmmm. The only thing I don't understand is what you were doing in the library in that state in first place."

"Nor do I, I've honestly forgotten."

"Maybe you'll remember in the morning after a good nights sleep. Come on out you two" she added to Ron and Hermione.

"Wait." Harry protested, "Can't I go, I mean there's not really anything wrong with me."

"No," She agreed "but you look strained; a night here might do you wonders."

Harry started to complain but he was interrupted by the stern Mediwitch. "I won't hear anymore Potter, you are staying here."

Ron and Hermione new when they were defeated, so they made their way to the common room.

Harry took his glasses off and settled down, maybe Madam Pompfrey was right. Maybe he just needed a good nights sleep. Even though he couldn't help thinking that something was wrong.

Hours later Harry woke with a start.

Everything that had happened earlier came back to him in a rush.

Draco.

Draco was in trouble, serious trouble.

Snape.

Snape had taken him.

Where?

Harry's thoughts were all jumbled as he struggled to remember whether Snape had said where he was taking Draco.

His father. Draco's father. That was it!

The Malfoy manor.

Draco had told him about it, but he didn't know where it was, or how to get in when he got there.

Could he tell Ron and Hermione? No, they'd already made it clear that they didn't believe Draco was on their side.

There was always Dumbledore, but he never seemed to be in the castle.

Sirius? The Weasleys? No, they'd never believe him.

Harry's mind swam with possibilities, none of which seemed like they'd work.

Dobby! He knew were the manor was. Harry mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it before.

"Dobby?" Harry whispered into the darkness.

Please Review. Any improvement suggestions welcome.

And sorry - again x


	6. The dungeon

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I don't possess even a little amount of anything.

Enjoy!

_  
Dobby! He knew were the manor was. Harry mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it before._

"_Dobby?" Harry whispered into the darkness._

Dobby appeared with a deafening crack.

"Shh. Someone will hear." Harry whispered.

"What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?" Squeaked the house elf.

"I want you tell me where the Malfoy manor is and how to get in."

Dobby instantly went into panic mode and began to bash his head against the bedpost, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby."

"Dobby, stop it." Harry ordered, catching the elf as he stumbled backwards.

"Thank you Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby still forgets that they are no longer his masters. Dobby thinks he must punish himself for giving away their secrets."

"That's alright Dobby, now can you tell me where it is?"

"No Mr. Harry Potter Sir."

Harry sighed, defeated.

"No, sir. Dobby will show you."

Harry looked up, delighted. "Thank you Dobby!"

"Follow Dobby sir." The elf grabbed hold of Harry's arm and disapperated; he took Harry to the edge of a wood.

"Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry replied looking around him.

"Can Dobby ask…If it's not to bold sir…" he paused.

"Yes, Dobby?"

"Why does Mr. Harry Potter want to go to the Malfoy manor?"

Dobby wilted when Harry looked at him, "Because I think Draco Malfoy is in danger."

"Mr. Draco Malfoy should be school with Mr. Harry Potter."

"I know, but I believe that he was taken from Hogwarts and is now in great danger."

"Dobby will be pleased to show Mr. Harry Potter the way in, if Sir doesn't mind Dobby staying with him."

Harry considered Dobby's preposition for a moment before agreeing. "You can come if you want Dobby, just make sure you don't try to kill yourself for disobeying your old masters."

Dobby's ears flopped guiltily and he gave a low giggle. "Dobby promises."

Dobby led Harry up a narrow track and then under a wall thick stone. "This is where us house elves have to come in and out of the manor so no one sees us." He explained as Harry just about managed to squeeze through the gap.

"Shouldn't it be smaller? Not that I'm complaining."

"It used to be sir but Mr. Draco widened it so he could escape his fathers' wrath when he was a little boy."

Harry nodded and they proceeded quietly through a maze of dark, damp corridors. The air smelt rotten, death seemed to be the main feature of these passage ways, made for servants and house elves the architect didn't think of what disastrous effects such bad living conditions could have on health. There were several little bodies strewn across the floor, some people, and some house elves. All still, all in various stages of decay.

Harry heard a sob come from Dobby. "It is worse than Dobby remembers. Dobby can't remember so much death. They must have stopped clearing it up or maybe the masters is getting worse."

Harry was sickened by what he saw. When Voldermort was gone, the first thing he would do is help the poor people employed by such monsters.

Graphic images of what state Draco could be in did nothing to stop the rich bile build up in his throat. Bravely he fought it back down again and tried not to look around him too much. Not that it did any good, he still had to breathe; the stench was overpowering.

After what felt like hours, Dobby stopped by a door, which was hidden behind layers of dirt and rot. Slowly he opened it and peeked round the corner. "All is clear Sir."

Harry and Dobby crept through the doorway, Harry was startled by the contrast between the two corridors; this one was laden with lavish portraits and paintings, golden light from a stain-glass window shattered over the polished floorboards giving the place an eerie, ghostly atmosphere.

Although it was better looked after and cleaner, this corridor seemed just as overridden by death and evil as the one they'd just come from.

Dobby tugged at Harry's jumper and urged him to move. "Come on sir, we don't wants to be seen."

Harry came to his senses and cast a charm over them so they wouldn't be seen, "Thank you sir." Dobby said, "Dobby's magic would be recognised here."

"Where now?"

"Where does sir think Mr. Draco is?"

"Errrm." Harry hadn't given this much thought, and then it came to him, "does this place have dungeons?"

"Yes sir, this way." Dobby led the way down a flight of stairs and then another, then another, then…

As they continued to spiral down Harry noticed that the air was getting colder and less dense.

Then they heard voices.

"Were is he?" Muttered a cold voice.

"I've hidden him, Potter will want to save him, I thought it better to lock him away, somewhere Potter will never think of." Answered a second voice, Harry recognised to be Lucius Malfoy.

"I would've dealt with him at Hogwarts but it was too risky." Snape explained.

"You did right, both of you." The cold, unemotional voice murmured.

Just then, Harry felt a sharp pain stab through his scar, Voldermort.

"Did you get any information from the boy?"

"No Master, he is quite accomplished at Occlumency and by the time Lucius had finished the torture his mind had shut off completely."

"How long will he take to recover?"

"Over a week, but it could be possible to get something sooner. Attack him when he is weak and defenceless."

"I'll go to him in a week."

"Yes Master." The other two men agreed obediently.

Harry managed to pull Dobby back just in time, the three men walked by discussing Dracos fate as though they were going to take him on a picnic.

When they had gone round the corner, Harry sprinted in the opposite direction in search of Draco. He passed countless empty cells before he stopped for breath and looked around him realising that he wasn't sure were he was. He'd have to wait for Dobby.

Dobby appeared a couple of minutes later, "Dobby couldn't find any recent trace of Mr. Draco's magic sir."

Harry sighed, "What now?"

"Maybe sir should go back to the castle and tell headmaster Dumbledore." Dobby suggested.

"Yes, I suppose." Harry allowed Dobby to lead the way back through the manor and take him to the headmasters' office.

* * *

_Draco shivered and wished he was dead._

He curled up in the cell that his father had dumped him in; he knew that he should get some sleep, he'd need his strength for any attacks his father and Snape threw at him in the morning. Wearily he closed his eyes and sleep overtook him.

About an hour later he was disturbed by a blast of pain which swept through his whole body, he jumped up and retreated to one of the dark corners. Unable to see his attacker he just had to hope it wasn't going to be too bad.

A couple of minutes later Draco wondered whether he'd imagined it and squinted at his watch. Two o'clock in the morning.

Suddenly another shot of agony caused him to curl up in a ball, then another forcing him to cry out and bite his lip.

He felt is limbs being forced to spread out and another jolt of pain jabbed him, unable to curl up he screamed and screamed.

Evil laughter erupted from somewhere in the room, "_Crucio._ Enjoying yourself my boy? You'll learn not to betray the Dark Lord, and you'll never do it again."

Another laugh joined the first; Draco could just make out what it said through his pain, "No, he'll be dead."

Draco withered on the ground, then just as suddenly as it had started the pain stopped. He lay still for a bit catching his breath, before lifting his head.

Suddenly he felt his mind being attacked he screamed and focused on keeping the intruder at bay.

The intruder stopped attacking his defences, but Draco didn't relax. He knew it was far from over. Then he heard someone talking to him in his head, "I'll let you live if you let me in." it coaxed "I can stop the pain. Make it bearable."

"No!" Draco shrieked out loud.

"Yes, you know you want to let go, Harry Potter can't save you. He doesn't want to."

"Yes he will." Draco argued in his head, "He loves me."

"No. he doesn't, he's using you. Let me show you."

"No. He loves me. He loves me."

Draco held on to that knowledge and shoved into Snape mentally, forcing him out.

Then he remembered, Harry had told him some wizards can shut their mind down, he could try that. It was his only hope.

Some lost their memories. Some just their marbles.

It was his only hope.

Some never woke up.

It was his only hope.

Snape started blasting his defences and Draco knew that they would collapse soon so he focused on nothing, let his brain shut down. It was his only hope.

Empty all his emotions.

Block the lingering pain.

Hide his memories.

Then everything went black, he shut down completely.

* * *

**Hope it met everyone's expectations. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Dumbledores Office

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:** I own f*** all

"_Yes, I suppose." Harry allowed Dobby to lead the way back through the manor and take him to the headmasters' office._

"But professor!"

"No Harry." Dumbledore interrupted kindly, "This isn't a job for you, stay here."

"Sir, how am I meant to destroy Voldermort if you don't let me near him?" Harry was getting angrier by the minute, he stood fuming in the headmasters' office, unable to do anything while the Professor calmly told him to say put. The man was insufferable!

"Then obviously you aren't meant to destroy him today, you are not ready yet. You have still got much to learn." Dumbledore turned to Dobby, "Make sure he stays here, you can send for food from the kitchens." With that, Dumbledore vanished in a blanket of flames, which engulfed him in a spectacular exit.

Harry cried out in frustration and clutched his aching head, "Grrrrrrrr! Sometimes he is the most annoying old coot ever!"

"Mr. Harry Potter must not say that." Dobby instructed and then added kindly, "Does Mr. Harry Potter want tea?"

"No thanks Dobby, I can't eat right now. You get yourself something if you like."

"Mr. Harry Potter is truly a great wizard!" The house elf squeaked, "No wizard ever treats Dobby as well as he does."

Harry smiled at the little elf and tried to ignore the blinding pain shooting through his scar at a hundred mile per hour which made thinking extremely difficult. Voldermort was very happy and was unconsciously sharing this happiness with Harry, who was not enjoying it one bit.

He had to do something; he couldn't just sit here, waiting for news. There had to be something he could do.

Just then, the door to Dumbledore's office opened and Hermione, Ron and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Where's the headmaster gone?" The professor asked abruptly.

"Errr…Malfoy Manor, I think. He wouldn't let me go." Harry replied sulkily.

"You two stay with him, Dobby you can return to the kitchen."

The elf bowed and left, McGonagall stared strictly at the three teenagers, "Don't even try following us." She warned before disappearing with a sudden whoosh of flame.

"What is it with teachers?" Harry shouted, more frustrated than ever.

"God mate, chill out would you. It's only Malfoy."

"Ron, don't be so insensitive!" Hermione said, "We owe Harry an apology for not believing him."

"Yeah, your right. Sorry Harry. But this doesn't mean I like him."

Harry laughed, "You don't have to like him, as long as you don't insult him or threaten to kill him it'll be fine."

"I'm sorry too." Hermione said going to hug him, "Me and Ginny are going shopping in a couple of days, want to come."

Harry pulled a face and Ron laughed, "Just because he's gay doesn't mean he likes shopping. Anyway we've got Quidditch practise."

Hermione's face fell in disappointment. "Are you going to tell us what happened?" she said, changing the subject.

Harry began explaining their meeting with Snape as well as what he and Dobby had learned at the Manor. At least it was something he could do to keep his mind off Draco, and he was pleased that his friends were excepting Draco.

* * *

Inside the Manor Dumbledore had finished searching and had come to the conclusion that Draco had been moved somewhere else.

"Are you sure that he was bought here?" McGonagall asked.

"No, Harry said that he'd heard Lucius, Severus and Voldermort talking about hiding Draco but they didn't say where. This seemed like the logical place. Also Dobby sensed Draco's magic so he must have been here at some time."

"Shall we go back to the castle? Potter will be getting worried."

"Yes, I think we shall. After you Minerva." He said graciously when they reached the fireplace.

Together, they flooed back to Hogwarts; both disappointed that they had no more information than Harry did originally.

"Professors!" Harry exclaimed jumping up out of his chair. "Did you find him? What happened?"

"Calm down my dear boy." Dumbledore said, looking over his half mooned spectacles. "In answer to your questions; no, we did not find him and apart from a fruitless search nothing much happened."

Harry sighed in aggravation. Then he clutched his head and screamed as blinding pain shot through his mind and he passed out.

* * *

"_We have good news master." Rockwood stated._

"_Yes." Harry found himself replying impatiently._

"_The school has fallen, we are in charge."_

"_Crucio!" Harry screamed, "You mean I'm in charge."_

"_Yes master. That's what I meant." Stuttered Rockwood._

"_Now we have Durmstrang it will only be a matter of time before the other schools fall. Which will leave only Hogwarts, and they will be weak, very weak."_

_More death eaters appeared and they took their places around Harry. Each one of them was wearing a mask, which covered all their features but Harry knew who was who as he was Voldermort._

_Harry struggled to stop thinking, he didn't want Voldermort to be aware of his presence and he couldn't get himself out. Anyway, he might learn some more important information for the order._

"_Lucius, despite your sons betrayal, I am going to make you headmaster of Durmstrang. You promise to follow all my orders to the letter?"_

"_Yes master." Lucius muttered, moving forwards to kiss the bottom of Voldermort's robes. Harry felt sickened by the powerful surge of pleasure that Voldermort got from being in total control of people's emotions and actions._

"_If you fail you will be punished."_

_Harry felt a something tug his consciousness and suddenly he was back in his own body._

* * *

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione bent over him, her bushy hair got in his mouth and he spluttered.

"Hermione your hair tastes disgusting."

"He's alright." Said Ron who was standing to Hermione's right.

Harry sat up and looked around him; he was still in Dumbledore's office.

"Did you have another vision?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes sir." Harry described his vision, when he'd finished Professor McGonagall gasped, "Are you alright Professor?" Harry enquired.

"It's just…do you get these visions all the time? You don't seem affected by it."

"All the time." Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders "I got used to it and learnt not to let them affect me in anyway."

Professor McGonagall looked at him in amazement, 'So young, yet so strong.' She thought.

"You've done well Harry." Dumbledore nodded, "Voldermort doesn't know you're in his mind so you're safer than before. You three should get to bed now, if we hear anything we will inform you."

Harry tried to protest but Hermione pulled him out of the office, "You need to rest Harry."

Harry sighed, he knew if he resisted Hermione would only force him, it was much easier to comply, he and Ron had learnt that the hard way.

**Sorry, this Chapter is worse than some of the others because it was too short, so I had to pad it out and I wanted certain stuff in chapter 8. Please review. X**


	8. Durmstrang

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me.

Just a little reminder of where we left Draco in chapter six.

_Snape started blasting his defences and Draco knew that they would collapse soon so he focused on nothing, let his brain shut down. It was his only hope._

_Empty all his emotions._

_Block the lingering pain._

_Hide his memories._

_Then everything went black, he shut down completely._

In a place where it snowed all year round and the temperature had only ever been positive once in recorded history, the tall and previously proud castle of Durmstrang stood, it soared high above the clouds, spiralling into the bleak, stormy sky. As it was situated on a hill, it was the ideal place to have a secure school as one could see all around it, and this made everyone believe that it was indestructible; the safest place in the country many thought.

However Durmstrang was beaten. Its powerful beauty destroyed, the magnificent white and blue surround had withered and turned black and its joyous spirit had died with the headmaster, Professor Lucas. Bodies were strewn across acres of frozen land, littering the mountainous landscape as leaves would a park in autumn in England.

An epic battle had taken place between school and Death Eaters, both sides had experienced losses, but it was the school who suffered worse as many young children had perished by the hands of merciless Death Eaters.

For now, the dining hall was a depressing sight, teachers and pupils wept over lost loved ones; friends clung to each other in fear and in the middle of all this anguish, Death Eaters sneered as they watched the result of their ambush.

They were waiting for orders. All hoping that their master would allow them to have a bit more fun with the worthless ones before he killed them.

Up high in one of the tumbling towers Draco Malfoy lay, he was still out cold but would soon wake up to the sounds of thousands of eyes weeping.

He was being guarded by Bellatrix so pupils who were unlucky enough to pass knew whoever was in there probably wouldn't outlast the night.

Voldermort didn't make his appearance until well into the third day after the battle, when he appeared the Death Eaters knelt and the victims shrank back against the walls. The teachers and older pupils made a barrier, protecting the injured and young.

Voldermort took one look at this pitiful display and laughed. "You have no wands how do you think you can stop me from killing those you seek to protect?" To prove his point he killed a sixth year and his younger sister in quick succession.

A woman, who looked almost as old as Dumbledore, stepped forward and spoke, "What do you want from us?"

"I will have your loyalty and this castle. It is the perfect place to stay while I plan the death of Dumbledore and his precious Harry Potter."

Several people gasped in horror and many broke out in tears.

Then Voldermort turned to his kneeling followers, "Stand. All of you have done well, where are the Mudbloods?"

Dolohov stepped forwards, "We are holding them in the high towers, and Bellatrix is looking after them." He sneered evilly as he uttered the last bit.

"And the blood traitor?"

"He hasn't woken yet master."

Voldermort nodded once and swept out of the hall like a shadow, he paused on his way out, "When the mudbloods have been killed you can move these up to the towers."

Swiftly he glided to Dracos cell and motioned Bellatrix to open it, he stepped in. "Find Lucius." He ordered. Bellatrix bowed and left him alone with Draco.

"Shame, I thought you would be useful in the future." Voldermort touched one of Draco's pale cheeks thoughtfully, "Yet, maybe you do have one use left."

Just then, Bellatrix returned with Lucius, "Master?" Lucius bowed, he didn't even glance at his only son.

"What, not worried about your son?" Voldermort mocked.

"He is no son of mine." Lucius replied indifferently.

"Well then you won't mind me waking him up. _Crucio!_"

Lucius didn't even wince as Draco's body was raised high into the air and struck the stone ceiling before crashing back down again. Draco stirred as pain gripped him in chains and held him fast, even as Voldermort relented, the pain lingered. Slowly he opened his eyes and squinted up at his father, Bellatrix and Voldermort.

"No!" He croaked.

Voldermort walked round Dracos form, laughing cruelly. "You pathetic little boy. Did you really believe that you could fraternise with our enemy without being caught? You will be punished and eventually killed, but first you will tell me what you know."

Draco tried to speak but found that it was impossible.

"Well speak boy!" Voldermort ordered.

Draco made some choking sounds as though he had something stuck in his throat which was preventing him from speaking.

"Give me some water."

Bellatrix conjured a beaker full of water and passed it to Voldermort who placed it to Draco's lips and helped him to drink it. "Now speak."

"I'll never tell you anything." Draco managed to croak

"You insolent little boy!" Shrieked Bellatrix, she raised her hand and smacked Dracos' face, causing him to jerk his head back and crick his neck.

"Shhh." Voldermort demanded, placing a pointed finger over her lips.

Obediently Bellatrix stepped back and watched with impatient eyes.

"Now, you will tell us all you know." Voldermort whispered evilly. He crouched down so he could look into Dracos' eyes.

Draco flinched and looked away but Voldermort forced him to look into his eyes. Draco knew what was coming but felt helpless, he had no strength left.

Voldermort probed in Dracos' mind but found nothing but blackness. Slowly he stood up and moved away.

"Master?" Lucius enquired cautiously.

"His mind has not recovered from shutting down, he remembers everything yet his brain holds no evidence. It is hard to say whether he will ever recover properly and even if he did it could take years."

"So we force him to speak." Bellatrix said gleefully.

"Yes, Lucius you go first."

Lucius nodded, he towered over his son and raised his wand, "_Crucio!_"

* * *

Hours later Draco woke, he could hear voices, someone was outside his cell.

"It doesn't seem he will say anything my Lord." A voice, which sounded like Bellatrix, said.

"No. I will explore his mind once more and if there is nothing he will be disposed of."

The heavy wooden door which guarded him creaked open and two shadows glided inside. The taller of the shadows raised its wand and, "Ada…"

Just then, Avery approached "Master, Dumbledore."

"Here?"

Avery nodded in reply. Voldermort glanced at Draco, who was shaking in fear and expectation. "I'll deal with you later" He made to go out but paused, "actually," He sneered, "as you refused to talk, I'll make sure you never talk at all, each time you try you will come closer to death. With each breath you take, a small cut will appear inside your throat. In a week you will beg for death."

"Never!" Draco shouted his last word before Voldermort robbed him of his speech.

After they had left Draco thought about his options, even if he did somehow get out of the cell it was very unlikely that he could get out of the castle and he had no way to defend himself if he was attacked.

_But I'm going to die anyway; at least if I'm caught it would be quick and painless. I hope._

Mind made up he stood and tested what strength he had left in his legs, and then he made his way to the wooden door and ran his fingertips over the key hole.

Suddenly he was shot across the room, startled he waited for someone to come in and finish him off, but no one came.

He struggled to get upright and decided that the keyhole must be jinxed to human touch.

_Maybe if I touch it with something else. _He thought.

He peered round the cell and spotted some rusting chains in the far corner; he went over and tugged at one. Surprisingly it came away easily so cautiously he pocked the keyhole with the chain. Nothing happened.

Draco sighed in relief and went about picking the lock, careful not to touch the keyhole himself.

_To think that I had laughed when Harry told me that it was a useful Muggle trick. _

A couple of minutes later he heard a satisfying click.

**Please review with any suggestions.**

**Happy new year to all! X**


	9. Escape

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing belongs to me.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

Harry tossed and turned all night. How they expect him to sleep with Draco out there was a mystery to him.

"Stop worrying Harry." Ron moaned

"What's happened?" Neville asked, Harry's restlessness had woken the whole dorm.

"Voldermort has got Durmstrang."

"Shit!" Dean screeched, "No ones been hurt have they? I mean Jessica…she…"

Everyone looked in pity at Dean who was suddenly sitting upright; panic haunted his normally joyful eyes.

"She's probably alright, I mean Voldermort appointed Lucius as Head so there's still people there…" Harry trailed off as Ron moved to awkwardly pat Dean's shoulder in comfort.

Just then, Hermione and Ginny came in, causing all the boys to draw their wands and the unexpected arrival.

"Wait, its us." Ginny squeaked her hands up in surrender, and then added, "What's up with Dean?"

"His girlfriend goes to Durmstrang." Seamus explained sullenly.

"Oh, sorry." She sympathised, sorrow in her eyes "Harry, you look terrible, again."

"Thanks Gin, again."

Ginny walked over to Harry, forced him to sit down so she could sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Hermione told me that Dracos disappeared." She said as she stroked his hair, causing Ron to frown at the intimacy.

"Mmmm." Was all he said, closing his eyes.

"What's Malfoy got to do with this?" Seamus enquired.

As Hermione bought everyone up to speed about Harry and Draco's relationship and that Snape had taken Draco away Harry started formulating a plan.

Draco checked no one was in the corridor before he stepped out and cautiously, quietly closed the door. On hearing voices coming from his left, he hurried right and stepped into an alcove to wait. The men paused just short of Draco's hiding place to discuss orders.

"Well, how are we going to do this?"

"One by one?"

"Not quick enough. How about fire"

"You can control it?"

"No, my wife, she can. I'll fetch her."

Draco heard footsteps receding as one of the men left, the other past perilously close to his hiding place. Confused at who they meant, Draco followed, in hope he could save who ever it was they intended to kill.

_Harry must be rubbing off on me. _He thought._ I'm risking my life to save others, very unmalfoyish._

The man took him to a heavy looking, locked door. Intrigued he waited until the door was unlocked, and then punched the man so he fell soundlessly to the floor.

_I can't believe I've got to fight like a Muggle._

Draco pulled the man round the corner, stole his wand and tied him up before making him invisible.

Then Draco cast a spell so he could see through the door. The room was full of kids, a couple of teachers and three death eaters.

_These must be the Mudbloods. He's going to kill all of them! _

_Three death eaters._

_Lots of innocent people, mainly kids, with no protection._

Draco found himself with a little dilemma. How could he get everyone out?

_What would Harry do?_

Suddenly Draco made his mind up and burst through the door. With the element of surprise on his side, he was able to stun two of the death eaters before the third sent him flying across the room. The younger kids screamed however, some of the older students sensed their chance and dragged the death eaters to the side and others helped Draco up. One couple grabbed the wands from the fallen death eaters and pointed them at the one remaining. The death eater found himself being shot by three curses at once which hurled him across the room and his spine crunched sickeningly as he hit the wall.

Silence fell over the room, and everyone looked towards Draco who smiled and signalled for them to be quiet.

"Thank you young man" one of the teachers moved gratefully towards him to shake his hand.

The couple who had shot the death eater took control and started to round up the students so they could all get out. Draco tried to convey his idea but felt a ripping sensation in his throat and he staggered, blinking away tears of pain and helplessness.

"What's wrong with him?" someone asked.

The teacher who had approached him earlier put a hand on Draco's throat. Automatically Draco steeped away in protest.

"I'm trying to help. I'm Professor Lote; I've got a degree in healing."

Draco nodded warily and Professor Lote placed the back of his hand on Draco's throat.

"He's been hit with a dark curse. Every time he tries to speak, he tears his throat a bit. I can stop the tearing but he may never be able to speak again."

Draco looked him in the eye and nodded his consent. Professor Lote reached for the third death eaters wand, "_deradgy_" Draco felt a warm rush of air in his mouth and throat, then the some of the pain went. "You may be sore for a bit but it will wear off eventually."

Draco nodded._ At least I won't die. _Then._ Will Harry still want me if I can't talk?_

But this was no time for worries like that; the kids had to get out before the other death eaters came back with fire. The couple who had got everyone in order approached Draco. "I'm Jake and this is my girlfriend Helen." The guy said, he was a bit taller than Draco, maybe Harry's height. "We'll help get these out, then we need to get help."

Draco nodded again and mouthed 'Hogwarts, Dumbledore'

"Do they know?" asked the girl, she was only an inch smaller than Draco, had fierce, hazel eyes and a determined expression.

Draco shrugged and mouthed 'probably.' Then unexpectedly he turned on his heel and walked out.

"Where's he going?" Asked Jake "He looks like Lucius Malfoy" he added thoughtfully.

"He helped us so he must be on our side. Gone to Dumbledore maybe? Nevertheless, he can look after himself, lets get out of here." Replied professor Lote.

Draco sped down the corridor in search of the other death eaters. He heard dark, dull footsteps approaching him, accompanying these were the click clack of heels.

Bellatrix.

Click clack click clack.

Reacting swiftly he ducked behind a door and stunned them in quick succession. He tied them up and left them invisible in an abandoned, ransacked classroom.

He carried on his way until he came to what looked like another cell, similar to his. It was probably locked but he tried anyway, to his surprise it opened easily. However, the sight which met his eyes caused him to blink in shock and almost fall over.

The room was occupied by a beautiful blonde, who lounged on a king sized bed situated in the middle of the room. She was fairly tall, with long elegant legs and curves which would make any man dream. She was dressed in a red, scoop necked jumper and dark skinny jeans which showed off her perfect figure. On noticing Draco's presence, she got up and pointed her wand at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded in a steely voice, "What do you want? How did you get in?"

**Review please. Suggestions welcome. X**


	10. Andorra

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Disclaimer:**** I own zilch.**

"Shit!" Seamus shouted "Have you shagged him yet?"

"Is that all you care about?" Hermione exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Ignore him Harry." Neville said, before adding, "I always thought you were with Ginny, I mean you're…close"

"Intimate" interrupted Ron ruefully

Hermione rolled her eyes as she elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Ow" he complained just as Professor McGonagall walked through the door

Immediately Harry was on his feet, tipping Ginny unceremoniously off his lap, "Any news? Have you found him?"

All eyes swivelled expectantly to McGonagall, "Well we haven't found him as such, but he was at Durmstrang alive and well." A collective sigh spread around the room "However he disappeared again."

"What do you mean he disappeared again?" Harry demanded

"Don't fret Mr. Potter; he went of his own free will. Come with me and you can meet the students and teachers of Durmstrang which he helped free."

All occupants of the dorm stood up and they trooped down to the great hall where around fifty people sat eating. As soon as they entered all eyes where on them, Professor Lote, his colleagues, Jake and Helen approached them so they moved to a chamber at behind the teacher's seats.

"Well?" Harry enquired.

"Slow down my boy." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "This is Jake, Helen, Professor Lote, Professor Bridge and Professor Moore they have come from Durmstrang."

"I thought only guys went to Durmstrang?" Hermione said

"Over the past ten years a few females have been accepted, however many prefer to go to Beauxbatons."

"Did you see Draco?"

"Blond, quite tall, grey eyes?"

Harry nodded.

"We did, he saved us. Couldn't speak since he had been hit by a dark curse, luckily we were able to cure it to some extent."

"Where did he go?"

"We don't know, he just left." Jake explained, watching Harry closely.

Harry sighed, "What now? There are still people within Durmstrang?"

"Yes. Although they are quite safe because only the Muggle borns were going to be killed." Professor Moore soothed.

"That may be Professor, but when Voldermort finds out that the Muggle borns and possibly Draco have escaped, he may get angry and go for them instead." Jake said

"He doesn't know yet" Harry stated.

"How do you know?" Helen asked.

Harry pointed at his scar, "This."

"We have time. Any ideas Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked

Harry nodded, "Gather the DA and the order. We go to Durmstrang to free the rest of the students and Professors. I'll need a map and possible ways in and out. Anyone else apart from Death eaters?"

"Not as far as we know."

Harry noticed that Jake was watching him slightly suspiciously, he held his gaze as he said, "Maybe Jake and Helen can draw a rough map for me"

Jake nodded in agreement. It would be interesting to see what the legendary hero came up with. Jake couldn't help but wonder whether he had brains as well as fame.

"Get everyone ready for battle, we leave in 30 minutes."

The professors left through another door leaving the teens to themselves. Harry summoned parchment and quill for Jake.

"How detailed?"

"Very. Secret passages if you know them we need to get in and out as quick as possible. Also we need somewhere easy to guard when everyone escapes."

"Harry?" Ginny said in a small voice.

"What?" Harry slipped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her close.

She snuggled into his shoulder and mumbled, "Don't do anything stupid"

"I won't. In, out. No defeating Voldermort today, that will happen when no innocent lives are at risk." He reassured her, kissing her forehead.

Twenty-five minutes later Harry had explained his plan to everyone and they set off to Durmstrang.

Meanwhile Draco had been having an adventure of his own.

_Errr…errrr, what?_

"I said, who are you?" The strange women demanded.

Draco pointed at his throat and shook his head, still very bemused.

Without a word, she examined Draco's throat and noticed that he had had his voice stolen.

Draco watched her suspiciously and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

She seemed to see that he wasn't about to attack her and was just as confused as she was about finding himself there. Lowering her wand she looked into his eyes and asked, "Do you mind if enter your mind. You can show me how you got here. I promise not to look at any other memories."

Cautiously Draco nodded. What else could he do?

He released his memory of freeing the Muggle borns, then being followed by Bellatrix and trying to hide.

"Well, least I know you're on our side. But it doesn't explain how you got here." She said, "My names Andorra, and your Draco?"

Draco nodded.

"Malfoy. Isn't that a Death Eaters name?"

A flash of annoyance crossed Dracos face and he pursed his lips, frowning.

Deciding that it was best to leave this for a while Andorra asked, "Do you know what Deferentis is?"

Draco shook his head.

"Well it's when people talk in the mind, like Occlumency. But no memories are involved. It's quite easy, may I?"

Draco didn't know why but he trusted this strange, stunning, suprising women.

She walked over to him and placed her index fingers on his temples. "Loqui" stepping back she looked in his eyes and spoke in their minds.

'_Can you hear me?'_

'_Yeah. This is too weird.'_

'_You'll get used to it. Now, will you come to the Elders with me? They might be able to explain what happened and help you get home.'_

Andorra led Draco out of the bedroom and onto a landing. She turned left and went down the stairs.

'_O.K. Everyone must be worried, I shouldn't have walked off. Harry. Oh shit, what have I done? Bugger. Bugger. Bugger. And bugger again.'_

'_Why did you walk away?'_

Draco looked surprised, and then remembered that she could hear all his thoughts. Blushing, he struggled to find the right words.

'_It's alright. You need to choose which thoughts you convey to me. Please, you're giving me a headache.'_

'_Sorry' _He concentrated on his thoughts_, 'that better?'_

'_Yes, thank you.'_

'_So, where exactly are we?'_

'_Paris.'_

'_What! I came from Durmstrang. How does that one work?'_

'_No need to shout. I don't know what's going on, that's why we are going to see the Elders. Here we are.'_

They'd arrived at a large wooden door decorated with all sorts of ornate mythical creatures. Gold handles opened on there own and Draco found himself face to face with a long table of grey, dignified looking elders. Who were all staring at him, some with distaste and anger, others merely in confusion and interest.

**Authors note**

Deferentis is communicating within the mind. In Latin mind is mentis and communicate is Defero. The incantation, Loqui, is to talk in Latin.

Académie de Papilio is the French version of the Order of the Phoenix. Académie is academy in French and Papilio is butterfly in Latin. The Beauxbatons girls do that dance when fairy-like butterflies flutter around them when they first enter Hogwarts in Goblet of fire.


	11. Paris

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. :-)

'_So, where exactly are we?'_

'_Paris.'_

'_What! I came from Durmstrang. How does that one work?'_

'_No need to shout. I don't know what's going on, that's why we are going to see the Elders. Here we are.'_

They'd arrived at a large wooden door decorated with all sorts of ornate mythical creatures. Gold handles opened on their own and Draco found himself face to face with a long table of grey, dignified looking elders. Who were all staring at him, some with distaste and anger, others merely in confusion and interest.

* * *

At the head of the table a wizened old lady sat, hunched over, her petite body trembling with age. She had a kindly, wrinkled face, yet it was not motherly or overly approachable, it was the sort of face which one never forgot. Without words or actions, she demanded respect, honesty and loyalty but didn't come across as forceful or aggressive in her simple yet authoritative manner.

Her short grey hair was perfectly styled, blue calculating eyes held a knowing twinkle, not unlike Dumbledore's, as though she already knew what Draco was doing there. In contrast to the other assembled elders, she didn't look angry or confused, she was merely, watchful.

Andorra knelt, motioning Draco to do the same. Self-consciously he lowered himself onto his right knee and bowed his head. He was unwilling to present his unprotected neck to those who, obviously, didn't want him there.

"Wise ones, we seek your counsel." Andorra almost whispered in a serious clear voice, which echoed around the silent, intimidating room.

"You may stand." It was not the Elder Lady who spoke but a dignified, distinguished, decorous man, he certainly looked over seventy, but his manner and the way he stood was that of a much younger man.

Draco and Andorra stood and faced the daunting assembly.

"What troubles you?"

"This, my Lords and Ladies is Draco Malfoy." There was a collective gasp from the Elders. "I beg you not to mistake him for his father. He found himself here quite by accident, he was running and opened a door which lead into my room. The first I knew of it was when this strange door appeared in my room and he came through it."

"Well, this is strange, where did you come from, sonny?" The man turned to Draco.

"Please, My Lord, he can not talk, may he use Deferentis." Andorra spoke for him.

The old man acknowledged Andorra and checked Draco's throat. _To be honest, _Draco thought to himself, _I'm getting fed up of people inspecting like some common animal!_

"Now then Draco, you shall talk to the assembly by Deferentis and Proloquor, do you know what I mean?"

Draco shook his head.

"Proloquor will allow everyone in here to hear what you have to say, just treat it as though you were using Deferentis."

Draco nodded hesitantly.

"Now, where did you come from?"

_Durmstrang_

"Were you trying to run away?"

_Yes, Bellatrix was behind me, I only wanted somewhere to hide._

"Did she follow you?"

_She didn't know I was there; I wanted to hide so she wouldn't find out that I'd escaped._

"Where did you escape from? Why were you in Durmstrang? Is Voldemort in charge of the school now?"

Draco told them of his adventure from Hogwarts to Durmstrang to Paris. When he had finished the Elders dismissed them so that they could discuss the matter.

Back outside, Draco let out a long breath that he hadn't realised he was holding.

_What happens now? _He asked Andorra

_We wait._

Draco sighed in frustration. He slumped down on the floor, his head in his hands. The day's events were beginning to catch up with him and he worried about Harry. _I hope he doesn't do anything rash. _He thought to himself. _Oh god, what a mess! Just think of the weasels face when he sees Andorra, he always makes a fool of himself in front of women. Imagine Hermione slapping him._

Andorra watched Draco rub his hands over his face in annoyance and an attempt to stay awake. He was probably thinking about his friends, she wondered about what he'd been thinking earlier about Harry. Who was Harry? Was he just a friend?

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long and were soon called back into the long room. This time it was the Elder Lady who stood and spoke.

"My name is Lady Stella, we would like to help you. We are not sure how you came here but we are going to get you back to Hogwarts and meet with your leader Dumbledore."

Draco nodded, _thank you, _he thought, knowing she would hear.

"Andorra, find him a room, he looks dead on his feet. We shall leave at eleven hundred hours tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Andorra woke Draco at ten and they were ready to leave by five to eleven. They waited in a small room just off the main lobby for the Elders to join them. When they arrived, Draco recognised one as they man who lead the assembly the day before. Accompanying him was; Lady Stella, her husband, Lord Barach, several other French dignitaries and a couple of younger men who were French Aurors.

The younger of the two Aurors, Josh, took Draco by side-apparition to Hogsmead, and then they walked up to the castle. Draco could see lights flickering in the distance.

He squinted, they weren't lights.

_Josh_

_Yeah_

_What…what are they? They don't look like normal lights._

_Holly shit. There must be Dementors over there._

Out loud, he shouted a warning and those who were able began to run, drawing their wands as they went.

Outside the castle, but still on the grounds Jake and some Professors where battling around a thousand Dementors. It wasn't a battle easily won. Josh, Draco and the rest of Draco's group joined in.

After about five minutes, everybody was getting tired and their patronus's feebler, barely holding the Dementors at bay.

Then Harry appeared, running like the wind from the forbidden forest. He stopped on the edge of the battle and with is arms raised, a golden, shimmery light grew from his fingertips. This light spread in all direction causing the Dementors to burst into black flames and vanish, only a few fragments of ripped cloak fluttered to the ground. As it swirled around the battling witches and wizards they felt at peace, a warm glow flowed through their veins.

After all the Dementors were gone, the golden light collected to form a staggering sight; a magnificent, giant owl stood next to Hagrid's hut, towering over the trees and people, viewing them like a prophet would his disciples. With a soft, musical 'hoot' it spread its wings, glided over the forest, and disappeared.

Everyone fell silent, in awe and relief.

Harry collapsed to the ground in a heap.

**Authors note: **

Proloquor is part of the phrase 'to speak out of mind' in Latin.

I haven't forgotten about Harry's battle at Durmstrang, that will feature in the next chapter.

If you can think of any names to give to the mysterious Owl it will be apprieciated.

Also if you want, you can check out my new story, 'A summer to remember' only one chapter is up so far.

TTFN. X

Please review!


	12. Liberation

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. I am broke.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry could hear frantic shouting but he didn't seem to be able to bring up the energy to reply, or open his eyes. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, picked up and carried. Still he couldn't do anything, not even reassure whoever was crying beside the person who was carrying him. Harry thought how much he'd like to comfort the soft sobs before blacking out completely.

The next thing Harry knew was that he was in a comfortable bed. As he opened his eyes a little, he saw it was dark. Night. How long had he been out? Sitting up he looked around for his glasses and put them on. Hunched over on the chair by his bed was Draco, his blond hair flopped over his head like a dishevelled angel and his deep breathing was steady. Harry lifted one hand to brush a stray strand of hair out of Draco's eyes, this loving gesture caused Draco to stir but Harry hushed him and settled down in bed, content with just observing his lover.

A few hours later Harry awoke to chattering voices, opening his eyes he saw that someone had removed his glasses again. As he sat up to put them on an excited squeal emitted from the group at the bottom of his bed, this was followed by several joyful shouts and a small body hurling itself into him.

"Harry, oh Harry. You're awake!"

After spitting ginger hair out of his mouth Harry replied, "Yeah." He patted Ginny's back then gently pushed a back a bit.

"God Gin let the man breath." Ron and Hermione approached the bed, closely followed by a grinning Draco.

Ginny drew away and sat on the edge of the bed. "We were so worried. Draco wouldn't leave your bedside at all."

Draco blushed slightly as Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Ron said as Draco nudged him out of the way to get closer to Harry and kiss him.

"Uhg. Enough of that." Ron said, "What was with the owl?"

Harry pulled away from Draco but made sure that he could still keep his arm around him. But before he could explain, Madam Pompfrey bustled over to give Harry some sort of potion, which tasted disgusting.

Pulling a face Harry turned his attention to the Mediwitch. "Now then Mr. Potter, you should be good to go at the end of the day. But for now, no stories. I don't care if it's the head master; you're not to exert yourself in any shape or form. OK?"

"Yes, yes ok." Harry agreed reluctantly.

At midday Harry was staring at the ceiling, Madam Pompfrey had made everyone leave, thinking about the amount of time he spent in the infirmary. He must've broken a world record by now surely.

Finally at seven O'clock Harry was allowed to leave, first of all he went to find Draco, who was with a group of students from Durmstrang and couple of young men Harry had never seen before.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to Draco.

Draco smiled then looked to one of the young men as if hinting at something. Harry followed Draco's gaze, confused.

"Hi, my name's Josh. I'm a French Auror. Draco can't speak 'cos of a curse but you can use Deferentis and Proloquor to communicate, do you know what I mean."

Harry nodded, and then turned to Draco. "What happened?"

Draco explained to Harry what had happened to him at Durmstrang via Deferentis whilst the rest of the group talked about something else.

At the end of Draco's story, they were joined by Dumbledore and a group of distinguished looking witches and wizards.

"Ahh. Harry, I'm glad you are up and about again. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good thanks Professor."

"Yes sonny," One of Dumbledores companions spoke, "That was quite advanced magic to try, especially in the presence of the Dementors."

"Originally I wasn't going to do it until I had time and was with Professor Dumbledore but I could see no alternative."

"I quite agree." Dumbledore spoke again. "This is Andorra, Lady Stella, Lord Barach, Lord Evanes and Miss. Jane Thorn. They are from the Académie de Papilio, which is the French version of the Order."

"Hi." Harry stood up to shake their hands.

"Well," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, "Lets all take a seat and Mr. Potter can explain everything from the beginning."

"Yes, we've been waiting to hear this for three days."

"Why didn't Jake or someone tell you what happened?"

"Professor Dumbledore thought it would be better coming from you." Replied Lord Barach glaring at Dumbledore, who looked away before offering everyone popcorn.

Harry started right at the beginning:

XXX Flashback XXX

_She snuggled into his shoulder and mumbled, "Don't do anything stupid"_

"_I won't. In, out. No defeating Voldermort today, that will happen when no innocent lives are at risk." He reassured her, kissing her forehead._

_Twenty-five minutes later Harry had explained his plan to everyone and they set off to Durmstrang._

Once they were all out of Hogwarts grounds, they apparated as close to Durmstrang as possible.

Professor Lote, Sirius, Kingsley, and Mr. Weasley apparated just outside the near completely frozen lake a mile from Durmstrang.

Jake, Helen, Remus, Moody and Harry apparated a little further away, but opposite the main entrance to the castle.

Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Chirk apparated as close as possible to the castle, they were only a few yards away and had to be extra careful not to be seen. As they settled down to wait for the signal Professor Dumbledore went over their plan one more time, there could be no mistakes.

* * *

"Right" Professor Lote whispered, checking his map which Jake had drawn, "The entrance should be around here somewhere."

"What are we looking for?" Sirius asked.

"It's a rock with runes on it. The entrance is low to the ground; apparently it's a steep slope at the start."

Sirius transformed into a dog and began to inspect the ground, after five minutes he gave a low bark and nodded his head towards what he'd found.

"Good work."

One by one, they slipped through the narrow entrance and began their way along the passageway which was under the frozen lake.

The passage was dark and gloomy, with eerie sounds echoing around; obviously, some water was still flowing in the deepest parts of the lake. Seaweed hung like bodies from the low ceiling, it was slimy and yellow puss oozed from the open pores. The group tried their best to avoid it and whenever they accidentally brushed against tried to muffle their groans of frustration and annoyance.

"God, it's no warmer in here than it is outside." Sirius commented several minutes later.

"We are under a frozen lake. You get used to the cold if you live here long enough."

"No thanks."

"Shhh." Hushed Kingsley, "We must be almost there it's time to send the toft."

"Text." Sirius corrected.

The signal and communication system was nothing fancy, but it was the last thing that Voldemort would expect. Each group had a Muggle mobile phone which Dumbledore and Harry had altered so it didn't need a signal and could get round any anti-Muggle device wards.

The four of them continued in silence, Sirius at the front in dog form, then Professor Lote, then Mr. Weasley and bringing up the rear was Kingsley.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Moody, Remus, Jake and Helen were discussing where they should search for the captives first in the vast castle.

"The tower" Helen suggested,

"Surely there's too many of them, unless…" Remus trailed off, wishing he hadn't thought of that.

Moody growled, "Enough chatting. How long until we set off?"

Harry shrugged, "Depends on how long it take for Padfoot to find the passageway. It shouldn't be long though."

Helen shivered so Jake wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They sat in silence. Waiting. Waiting.

When Harry received the text, he gathered his group together and they set off. They kept low in order to avoid detection as they swept through the trees. They flew over burnt bushes, around thick, impenetrable undergrowth and past lifeless, gnarled trees. The only sound was the faint whistle of the wind as they soared towards the crumbling castle. Occasionally there would be the soft hoot of an owl or the sound of scurrying creatures beneath them.

No one spoke.

As soon as the castle came into sight, Harry slowed down so he could text Hermione and tell her to start moving into the castle.

The liberation of the Durmstrang students had begun.

* * *

"Right, I have got Harry's text. We need to go." Hermione said briskly, the cold was doing nothing to settle her nerves.

"Calm down dear. Harry knows what he's doing." Professor Dumbledore said, he seemed unfazed by the upcoming adventure. Just as he was unfazed by the cold, icy conditions.

"Here we are, quickly now." Professor Chirk ushered the two teens through the small hatchway in the wall.

This hatchway was more of a door for the various cats and dogs which students could keep in the castle.

"Ewww. Gross." Hermione said in a sort of whispered squeal, as the smell of animals was very strong. "Why didn't Sirius come this way?"

"Because the other dogs would've made a fuss, even if he was in human form. We can't risk alerting anyone of our presence." Professor Dumbledore explained patiently. Hermione was a bright girl, but did seem to forget little things when anxious or worried about something.

All at the same time, but at different positions around the castle the three groups entered.

It was silent.

Wands drawn, senses alert they crept forwards. Hiding behind corners and dashing down corridors, they gradually made their way to the centre of the castle. Taking no risks.

* * *

Harry's group was the first to encounter trouble, however with a few well place stunners the minor death eaters were knocked out and their wands snapped. Lookouts. As there could well be more the group stayed close together, it wouldn't be good to get lost now. On hearing voices, Jake signalled to Harry, Moody and Helen to be quiet. Crouched behind separate statues they paused to listen.

"This is the life. Hey Thams? I reckon I could get used to living in a castle."

"Don't get too used it. You know The Dark Lord's plan."

Harry raised his eyebrow and exchanged looks with Moody to warn him not to be rash and dash forwards to attack before they were sure that they would get no more useful information out of them.

"Shame really. When is it going to happen?"

"No one knows yet, he likes to keep things to himself."

"I'd love to see Dumbledork's face when his precious Potter and sidekicks are trapped with the Muggle borns and traitors in a castle full of hungry werewolves."

"Tough. Dumbledork will be dead long before that."

Harry had heard enough and nodded his head at Moody, Jake and Helen. In unison they jumped through the door, which Harry had blasted open, and stunned the two unsuspecting occupants of the room. After the wands had been snapped and the bodies tied up, they discussed what to do now.

"There's no sign of the students." Helen commented, kicking one of the death eaters in disgust.

"No, but Voldemort's not going to move them if he's planning on massacring them." Jake answered, also disgusted.

"You're the man with the plan Mr. Potter. What do we do now?" Moody growled, almost sneering.

"We carry on looking. Jake can lead the way as he knows the castle best."

They were just about to set off again when Helen interrupted, "Wait! What about the room of mysteries?"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's a room which appears in the way that you need it."

"Like the room of requirement in Hogwarts. Where is it?"

"Follow me."

Helen took the lead this time, closely followed by Jake and Harry, Moody kept slightly behind in case of trouble.

* * *

Sirius and his group had been designated the dungeons and bottom floors of the castle. After the dungeons had been searched and not one trace of use had been found as the Durmstrang students never went there and no dust had been disturbed, they wondered around the next floor up. Here they met five death eaters and immediately started duelling.

Amongst the maze of spells flying back and forth Mr. Weasley noticed one of the death eaters creeping away to warn her master. He shouted to the others as he was in no position to spare a spell for the fleeing death eater. Luckily, Sirius hit her with a well place bone-breaking curse in the back and she collapsed. However, this action had left the death eater Sirius had previously been duelling with a chance and he found himself being thrown into the wall.

His head hit the wall then hung down so his chin was resting on his chest. Obviously thinking that he had knocked Sirius out the death eater raised his wand to cast the killing curse. Sirius saw it coming and transformed into a dog. Then he leapt at he death eater and bit into his leg. This unexpected action caused the death eater to drop his wand and fall over. Sirius ignored the urge bite the mans face off and satisfied himself with biting everywhere else, including a place which would ensure the death eater would never father children, or enjoy taking his girlfriend to bed ever again.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Kinsley asked Sirius, who had transformed back to human form.

Shrugging he pulled an innocent face, "He tried to kill me!"

Remembering what Harry had advised they set about snapping wands. Then a ghost appeared through the floor.

"I though I heard banging."

"Hello Sir. John." Professor Lote greeted the new arrival.

"Professor Lote, I am delighted to see that you are not with the other lot."

"Where are they?" Professor Lote inquired.

"I shall show you. If you would please follow me."

Sirius, Professor Lote, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley fell into step behind Sir. John as he led them to the Room of Mysteries.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore hummed quietly as they made their way through the corridors, occasionally they would have to stun an unwary death eater but other than that, no one was really about.

"Why do you think it is so quiet?" Ron asked Professor Chirk.

"Don't know. He-who-must-not-be-named probably has his main followers with him or carrying out tasks."

"You don't think he'll try to take Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"If he does try that we'll get a distress signal from the teachers there. But I highly doubt he'll be expecting us so early."

Professor Dumbledore stopped humming to join in the conversation, "Harry has made sure that Voldemort thinks he is still the rash boy is was three years ago, not the good thinker you see."

The conversation was interrupted by a magical net surrounding them.

"Harry, my boy I don't think that's really necessary."

"How do I know it's you?" Came the strict reply.

"When you asked me what I saw in the mirror of Erised I said that I saw myself holding a pair of thick woollen socks."

The net disappeared and Harry walked forwards. "We think we know where they are."

"Good, good. Show the way."

When the reached the room of mysteries they found Sirius staring at the wall with a determined expression on his face. At the sound of feet, he spun round, wand at the ready. On seeing it was Harry he lowered his wand and nodded towards the offending wall. "Room of mysteries. Problem is we don't really know how to get in. Sir. John has gone through but he finds himself in the other corridor not the room."

"Tut tut Sirius. Are you sure it's us?"

"Oh yeah, Ron what did I give you at the end of your third year?"

"Pig."

Sirius turned back to the wall. "At Hogwarts you just walk past it and think hard."

Helen smiled, "You have to tap the code on the painting over there and think hard."

She went to the painting of a snow leopard and tapped her wand on it, causing the doors to appear. Cautiously they all proceeded and slipped into the mysterious room. A sea of scared faces looked at them. Harry and Moody sent dangerous looking sparks into the air, causing several heavily cloaked bodies to be flung up against the ceiling and tapped in place. They looked quite comical, hanging there unable to speak or move.

XXX End Flashback XXX

"Well we got them all out, they have eaten and are now resting in the castle. We've contacted as many parents as possible but many will have to remain here for the time being." Harry concluded.

"Why did you run out of the forest?" Josh asked.

"Mmmm. I was wondering how you little mission went." Professor Dumbledore said.

"And the owl?" Hermione put in.

"Well after we had got the students safely back to Hogwarts and I was absolutely sure Draco wasn't at Durmstrang I felt that it was time to settle matters with the creatures in the forbidden forest."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, students are always told not to go in the forest for fear of being hurt, which is good advice. But in order to stop discrimination don't you think we need to talk to them and get on with them?"

"What's this got to do with Voldemort?" Lord Barach asked.

"I think I know where he's going. Carry on dear." Lady Stella nodded at Harry.

"Voldemort managed to get the giants and other non-humans to join him because he was able to promise them fair treatment. He might not carry out his promise in the end, but that's got nothing to do with it. If we were kind to them in the first place they wouldn't need to rely on evil wizards so would be against them. I talked to the centaurs in the forest and warned them what was happening, they agreed to be on the lookout and convince others of their kind not to join Voldemort. They may not want to fight with us now, but in the future we can build up good relationships and prevent someone else like Voldemort from taking advantage."

"What of the other creatures?" Josh inquired, "Werewolves and such?"

"Good question. Werewolves are often thought of as dark, but they're not."

"Lots of werewolves join Voldemort though." Josh countered.

"Yes they did, but not all of them. Just think would they have joined Voldemort if they got treated fairly in the first place?"

"Great thinking Harry. But can you please explain the owl!" Harry had to smile at Hermione's eagerness.

"It's a spell I found in some of my Mum's writings. Though it was all in bits and I had to sort it out. I was planning on casting it with some Professors around just in case anything went wrong. But seeing the vast amount of Dementors, it seemed the best choice. I wasn't sure what animal it would be, that owl is called Joy. She destroys the Dementors because they can't stand the amount of happiness or light."

"Your Mum invented that spell?" Ron asked, gob smacked, finally turning back to Harry, after staring at Andorra.

"As far as I can tell." Harry nodded.

A couple of minutes later everyone started making their way to bed. Harry and Draco were amongst the first to depart.

**Authors Note:**

That was quite long for me! Hope you enjoyed it.

Constructive critism appreciated. Please Review. X


	13. Plans

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a smidgen

The next day Harry and Draco joined some of the older Durmstrang students for breakfast.

"You lot ok?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Jake.

"Yes." Muttered an embarrassed sixth year.

"What do you reckon You-Know-Who will do now?" A stern faced Seventh year asked Harry.

"He'll want revenge." Harry said thoughtfully, loading his plate with food "He could try and attack Hogwarts, in which case the younger students should go home, but the castle is very well protected and he might want to draw us into the open."

"Surely the younger students would be safer in the castle." Jake pointed out.

"Possibly, there is an evacuation plan incase. But some parents don't want their children here after what happened at Durmstrang."

The teens discussed what the best course of action would be for another half an hour before Dumbledore approached their table, "I see you are discussing the same as us." His eye twinkled as he surveyed them over his half-moon glasses.

"Sir." Harry acknowledged him, as did those around him.

"Harry, the professors and I would love to hear your view."

Harry nodded and stood up to follow him, "See you later."

Dumbledore led him out of the great hall and through a hidden door to the left of the staircase. Inside the room, all the Durmstrang and Hogwarts professors sat around a dark oak table, along with the French visitors. On the table, there was a huge, white board with figures on, they were moving about according to the ideas floating around in conversation.

There was one person there who Harry didn't recognise; he was a sullen looking man, quite well built with thick, dark eyebrows hiding bottomless, expressionless eyes. He had a look about him that suggested he'd seen and done too much, also Harry doubted he'd listen to a teenager.

"Harry, this is Bill Mankato. He's a spy for us against Voldemort."

"Hi." Harry nodded to the dark stranger. Bill didn't even glance at him.

"Do you really expect a boy to win this war?" he said with scorn and spite.

"Harry is our only chance."

"No pressure." Harry muttered, which received a couple of chuckles from his Professors.

"Well Harry what do you think?" Dumbledore returned to the matter at hand.

Harry bent over the board and examined it; it was rather like the ones Wood used to do for Quidditch. The black figures were Voldermort's forces, the gold Dumbledores fighters and the red the French.

"Do we know what Voldemort's going to do?" Several people flinched at the use of his name but Harry chose to ignore them.

"Not really, we need a plan for every possibility."

"What's the evacuation plan for the younger students?"

"Floo to several safe houses across the country, from all of the offices and available fire places."

Harry nodded his approval, "He might try and draw us out of the castle." Harry murmured. "Either to get us away from the castles defences or to so he can get to the children."

Harry poked the figures around the board, thinking hard.

"What if we evacuate all the children and draw him here."

"But then we will be defending not attacking."

"Not necessarily, we have people in the castle defending so he feels like he's winning, but then have another force come round the back and take them by surprise."

"He'll be expecting something like that."

"Not if we make him think that he caught us unawares."

Harry arranged the figures so that Voldemort's troops were trapped in the middle. Then he turned to look at Bill.

"What?" Bill sneered, why did he remind Harry of Snape?

Harry ignored the sneer, "How close are you to Voldemort."

"Quite well trusted." Behind the disdain, Harry could hear a posh accent; he was obviously one of the old family's, even though Harry had never heard of the Mankato's before. "Whatever he's thinking, it won't work." Harry had to fight back a laugh, Bill sounded like a sulky, determined toddler. Defiantly very Snape-like.

"Hush now Bill let the boy explain"

Harry nodded gratefully to Dumbledore, "If you could tell Voldemort that Dumbledore is forming a plan and you will be part of it, just don't tell him what it is straight away otherwise he'll know you're lying. Voldemort will know that Dumbledore keeps things close until last minute, so make it seem real and allow him access to fake memories of private meetings with Dumbledore and Order meetings which mention the plan."

"And pray, what is this ingenious plan to trick the dark lord?" Drawled Bill, his passive face didn't betray any emotion. Though secretly, he was impressed with the boy's logic.

"I'm leaving school."

Harry was interrupted by several shocked voices, "You can't."

"What?"

"Ridiculous"

"I AM leaving school, it's imperative. Bill can tell Voldermort that he has found a potion to cause harm to Dumbledore, that can't be detected."

Again he was stopped, "What are we going to do without Dumbledore?"

"You won't be without Dumbledore, but Voldemort will think that we are. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah, this will give him the opportunity to take over the school and put Bill in charge."

"You can't let Death Eaters in the school, what of the children?"

"Muggle borns and half-bloods will have to leave to one of the safe houses, they can be taught there. Pure bloods will be safe, apart from the Weasleys and Draco who will join the others. After a month or so, I will return and Voldemort will think that he has the power to kill me, so will come here."

All at once, he was flooded with questions, accusations and objections,

"One at a time."

"How do you know Voldemort will come personally?"

"He wants to kill me himself; he won't let anyone else do it."

"What about the rest of the Death Eaters?"

"We can sneak the Order in with anyone else who wishes to fight as long as they are of age."

"How?"

"Room of Requirement, the one eyed witch, Whomping Willow and other secret passages in the Castle, also some people will come from behind through the forest."

"How do you know the dark lord will put me in charge?"

"You please him enough with inside information which will help in considerably."

"What of Snape?"

"True he taught here, but Voldemort has another use for him."

"How do you know?"

Harry needn't say anything, he just gestured to his scar.

Lady Stella rose shakily to her feet and spoke in a feeble voice yet loud and empowering voice, "I can see it working, well done young man."

With that statement, everyone suddenly stopped trying to find things wrong with Harry's plan and accepted it. Silently the Snape-look-alike stood and stalked out of the door, he had some fake memories to create. Personally, he hated having to do what the Potter brat said and if it failed, he would kill the boy himself as he would be the one to suffer at the dark lord's hands. What was Dumbledore doing putting all his trust in an arrogant, despicable boy?

At dinner in the evening, Draco rushed up to Harry, looking furious. _You can't leave. _He screamed in his head at Harry.

_I have to. _Harry looked away guiltily.

_Well, if you think I'm going to a safe house you mistaken. If you're leaving so am I!_

_No._

_Yes, I can take care of myself._

Harry looked despairingly into Draco's eyes; he could see that there was no way of changing his boyfriends mind.

_You better get packing then._

Suddenly Draco launched himself at Harry, knocking them both over. Laughing Harry pushed him off and Draco ran to pack a bag.

It wasn't until a week later that they left for good, an escape plan for those in possible danger had been arranged so they could disappear the moment Death Eaters appeared.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were going to keep an eye on the castle whilst it was in Death Eater hands; they were staying in the Room of Requirement and had strict instructions to contact Harry regularly, even if there was nothing to report.

On their last night in the castle, Harry and Draco joined all their friends in the Room of Requirement for a massive feast. Ginny hardly let Harry out of her sight and sat on his lap for most of the night, this annoyed Draco even though he knew they were just good friends. Everyone relaxed and for the moment forgot about Voldemort and the dangers, they would face in the very near future.

Harry and Draco were up at sunrise the next morning; they had said their goodbyes the night before and didn't want to face it again.

In tense comfortable silence, they walked hand in hand to the outskirts of Hogwarts and disapperated.

"We better get set up." Harry stated flatly.

Draco nodded, sending Harry a concerned look but chose to leave it for now.

They had arrived in a dense forest, tall trees surrounded them; most were too close together to pitch a tent but there was just a big enough gap around a hundred metres from the gurgling stream. Draco set about setting up camp whilst Harry cast protective spells which would make them unplottable and several anti-Muggle charms.

_Harry,_ Draco began uncertainly

_Yeah._

_Where are we going first? I mean you mentioned Horcruxes, but where are they? What are they?_

_Voldemort split his soul into pieces and placed them in objects that are well protected and hidden. The diary, locket and the ring have gone, Nagini, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem. _

_Like what?_

_Gryffindors sword or basilisk venom, which we can get from Hogwarts. We're collecting the Horcruxes, Hermione and Ron are going to use basilisk venom from the chamber of secrets to destroy them. _

Draco nodded. Thinking it over. _Where are the others?_

_Nagini is always with Voldemort, Hermione suggested one of the Death Eaters mansions._

_That would make sense._

_Not your fathers, he had the diary, but Bellatrix might._

Draco's mouth hung open, _you can't seriously want to break into Bellatrix's place; she has traps everywhere._

_Do you know what they are?_

_No, but I know they're lethal at the very least._

_She won't be there; she's with Voldemort most of the time. _

_Still doesn't help with the traps. And the Horcrux is going to have extra protection._

_Maybe, maybe not. She probably doesn't know what is, your dad didn't._

_I still think you're mad._

Harry laughed and led the way into the tent, _I never will get over these magical tents. _He muttered as he surveyed the massive dinning area. _What do you want for lunch?_

_Dunno, I can't cook so it's up to you._

_Ok, we have soup and bread, nothing fancy._

_Sounds good._

Harry started warming up the soup in the kitchenette and Draco watched, feeling helpless.

In the afternoon, they decided to go ahead to Bellatrix's house after checking with Bill that she wasn't there.

"If he's playing with us, I'll kill him." Harry growled as they set off.

_He is on our side you know._

_Maybe, but he defiantly doesn't like me, or think that I can save everyone._

They apparated to the small village 20 miles from Bellatrix's house and walked towards the forest. They passed through a cheerful camping site and down a well-used path which led to an impressive waterfall. The passed the waterfall, barely registering its powerful beauty, and cared on along a less-used path. When they came to a junction, they set of to the left. This path wouldn't easily be seen unless you knew it existed, those Muggles who did find it either met a gruesome end or turned back.

Harry forced a gap between entwined vines, which closed up after they'd gone by. The further they ventured the darker and quieter it got, it was sinister, with tortured, twisted, tormented trees spiralling high into the sky, block most of the sunlight, the sunlight that managed to find its way through the dark canopy was a dark green.

At seven, they paused for sandwiches but soon started off again. Neither of them felt like lingering. By eight, they could hear howling, it was far off but it made them halt in their tracks.

_When's full moon? _Harry asked Draco, he didn't know why but he was whispering, no one else could hear, could they?

Draco gulped in realisation, _t…tonight._

Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything, they sounded far off anyway.

During the next half an hour they began to relax, the howling had stopped.

Suddenly a heart-stopping, horrific howl ripped through the dense, humid air. Harry and Draco froze.

_Oh god._

Harry quickly cast a spell, hiding their sent. Why hadn't he done that earlier?

But it was too late; they found themselves staring into the face of a very angry and very hungry werewolf.

**Authors note:**

Well, what do you think???

Review everyone please!!!


	14. The Lestrange Manor

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. I'm as broke as a dead chicken.

_Harry quickly cast a spell, hiding their sent. Why hadn't he done that earlier?_

_But it was too late; they found themselves staring into the face of a very angry and very hungry werewolf. _

"Oh shit!"

_You can say that again!_

"RUN" Harry screamed, grabbing Dracos sleeve and dragging him through the dense forest.

_We can't outrun a fully-grown werewolf. _Draco panicked.

"At least try and be optimistic." Harry panted. "Silver, we need silver." He muttered to himself, "Get in a tree." He shouted at Draco.

Both boys jumped up and grabbed the rough branches above their heads. Almost in unison, they swung themselves up and started to climb higher.

_What now?_

"We wait."

_What if it's one of Greyback's? When it transforms back it could tell Voldemort we're here._

Harry glanced down at the monster which was trying to scramble up the tree to get at them. "You any good at transfiguration?"

_Why?_

"Pull twigs off and see if you can change them into silver, when you've got a whole load aim for the werewolf." Draco nodded numbly and set about his task. It took the couple a good half an hour to collect enough silver to seriously injure the werewolf.

_Shall I just chuck it?_

"I suppose, you go first and if it doesn't work we'll think of something else."

Draco levitated his silver shards so they were above the unsuspecting wolf's head, then he jabbed hard with his wand, causing them to point downwards and piece its skin. Seeing that it was very effective Harry quickly did the same, aiming for the vulnerable parts of the animal's flank, before it sprinted off into the darkness, howling in pain.

Draco sighed in relief, _Will it remember when it transforms?_

"I'm not sure; it's probably going to be in a lot of pain for a while so I wouldn't worry, we'll be gone long before it recovers fully."

_Err…Harry? How do I get down?_

Harry smiled and launched himself out of the tree, as he hit the floor he rolled and then stood up, grinning at Draco. "Like that."

_Ha ha. _Draco drawled sarcastically as he carefully made his way down.

"Wimp." Harry teased.

_Idiotic Gryffindor! _Draco retorted.

It didn't take much longer until they reached the edge of the forest, however between them and the Lestrange mansion there was are large stretch of bare land. Not only would they be easily seen but also it would definitely be riddled with lethal traps designed by Bellatrix's sick mind.

_Shall we wait for morning?_

"No, better to do it under the cover of darkness and there could be more werewolves patrolling."

Draco gulped, _good point._

"Get back! Someone's just appeared." Hissed Harry.

_Rodolphus._

"Bella's husband?"

_Yeah, wait, what did he do?_

Harry turned his attention back to the man who was now carefully making his way across the land. All around there was now splotches of red, which Rodolphus was warily avoiding.

_Traps._

Thinking quickly Harry disillusioned himself and Draco, "Come on, go round the other side but be quick we don't know how long the spell will last."

They walked as fast as they dared, occasionally one could see the moonlight illuminating hollow skulls and mangled bodies of those who had tried to reach the manor before. _She is the most sadistic, insane, motherf***er…_

"I get the idea." Harry cut him off sharply. "Concentrate, there's more traps here, try and head for that window. Rodolphus is almost across too, he'll cancel the spell."

When Draco had his mind back on the task, he made better progress and they reached the window and managed to climb through before the splotches of red disappeared.

_That was lucky. How are we going to get back?_

"Do you always have to think negative?" Harry groaned.

_Sorry, I'm being practical._

Harry scowled, "We'll figure that out later. Where shall we start looking?"

_If it was the cup or the diadem, it could be used as decoration or an ornament._

"Hidden in plain sight." Harry agreed.

Silently they scanned room after room for any sign of the Horcruxes, they were careful to not go near the west side of the manor as that was where Rodolphus was. After an hour of fruitless searching, they took a break; _do you reckon it's near the other side of the manor?_

"Could be, it doesn't look as though they use most of the parts we've searched much."

_Or it could be in the dungeons?_

Harry gave an unconscious shiver, "Let's hope not, you've seen the amount of torture devices and the results of the traps, I don't want to know what's been going on in the dungeons."

Draco shivered as well, _good point. How long will it be until Rodolphus leaves?_

"I don't know. But we could search whilst he's there."

_Are you mad!?_

"Then we could leave when he does and we won't be caught by the traps."

_I still don't like it._

"Neither do I but it's the best option."

Reluctantly Draco agreed and they disillusioned themselves again and crept towards the mains rooms.

_You know she adores him…well…you don't reckon it's in her bedroom do you?_

Harry pulled a face. "I hope not. Lets look here first then her bedroom, then the dungeons."

After another half-an-hour of searching, Harry spotted it out of the corner of his eye as they peered round the door of what seemed to be a study. Luckily, they hadn't run into Rodolphus yet, unluckily he was in the same room as the Horcrux.

_Just our luck. Do we wait for him to leave?_

Harry looked at him, "Do you even have to ask?" Seeing Draco's blank face, he tapped him on the back of the head, "Of course we wait you doofus."

_I wondered if your Gryffindor head was going to run away with you._

"Let's wait under the stairs, so we can see him coming out. Anyway, I'm part Slytherin."

_How are you? Both your parents were in Gryffindor._

"Yeah, but the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin."

_Oh. How long is he going to sit there?_

"How am I meant to know that? Stop being impatient."

_This place gives me the creeps though._

"Me too. Me too." Harry sighed sitting back and resting his head against the wall.

* * *

xx Sometime later xx

* * *

"Sit still!" Harry snapped at Draco, who was fidgeting like mad.

_I'm bored! _Draco pouted.

Just as Harry was about to lean over to kiss the pout away they heard a noise coming from the study. "He's coming out." Harry whispered.

_What bad timing. _Draco complained.

"Shh"

_Idiot, he can't hear me. Lalalalala. _Draco sang cheerfully.

Despite himself, Harry smiled. Rodolphus appeared in the doorway, he was still in full Death Eater robes apart from the mask. He paused, and Harry forced his breathing to slow down a bit. 'He hasn't seen us. He hasn't seen us.' He silently repeated to himself. Rodolphus only paused for a couple of seconds but to Harry and Draco it seemed like a lifetime. Eventually he swept down the hallway, his cloak billowing behind him in a way which could easily rival Snapes.

Harry tiptoed to the door and peered round; seeing it was empty, he motioned for Draco to follow. _Is it safe to touch?_

Harry hesitated, "I don't know." He pulled a blanket out of thin air with a whispered incantation and approached the Horcrux carefully.

_It won't eat you. _Draco stated.

"You never know." Harry wrapped the blanket around the cup and lifted it off the mantelpiece.

_Shall I make a copy to go in its place? _Draco asked, eyeing the Horcrux warily.

"Good idea." Harry muttered.

Job done, they exited as silently as they had entered the study. "Now all we have to do is wait for someone to leave or arrive so we can get back across."

_Well I don't mind waiting for a while, there are still werewolves out there._

"Come on, lets find somewhere to wait. I can take first watch if you want a rest."

* * *

xx Mid-afternoon the next day xx

* * *

_Look. Harry he's leaving! _Draco tugged on Harry's robes excitedly.

"Finally. Lets go. Have you got the cup?"

_Of course. What do you take me for, a Gryffindor?_

Harry glared at him, "Am I still invisible?"

_Yes, am I?_

Harry nodded, "We need to be more careful now, try not to move any plants or create any noticeable disturbances."

Draco would normally argue that he wasn't stupid but now he was too nervous, although he would never admit that. They had no trouble getting back across the open stretch of land or through the forest back into the village. Once they had reached the other side of the village, they decided that it was safe enough to apparate back to the outskirts of Hogwarts.

Using the two-way mirror Sirius had given to him; Harry contacted Ginny in the Room of Requirement and arranged to meet her in the shrieking shack.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Ginny asked as she drew him into a bone-crushing hug.

"We're fine. I need you to take this cup to Ron and Hermione so they can destroy it. Be careful not to touch it, I don't know if it's cursed or not."

"Right you are. I miss you."

_Oh please!_

Ginny sent him a withering glare, which caused him to take a step backwards; no one wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her bat bogy hexes.

"I haven't been gone _that _long. Anyway, we'll be back again with another Horcrux. If you have any ideas at all about where to look don't hesitate to use the mirrors."

After another couple of minutes, swapping stories they parted, Harry and Draco made there way back into the forbidden forest.

_Where shall we camp tonight?_

"Forest of Dean. Ready to go?"

_Can't wait._

* * *

xx The next morning xx

* * *

"Ideas, we need ideas."

_So you keep saying. _Draco drawled sarcastically.

"You're not a morning person are you?"

_You've only just figured that out now!_

Harry couldn't help but smile; Draco tried to sulk but failed miserably. In the end both teenagers were laughing so hard that Harry fell off the log he was sitting on.

_Back to business. Ravenclaw's diadem, another Death Eater perhaps?_

"Could be. Who else would Voldemort trust?"

_Not many._

"Not helpful."

_Sorry, could it be hidden like the locket?_

"In a cave or something?"

_Well you said that the cave held some significance to him, so did that shack where the ring was._

"Good point. Tell you what, you have a pensive right?"

_Yeah._

"I've got the memories that Dumbledore showed me, so if you have a look you might notice something we didn't."

_I doubt it but I'll give it a try._

**Authors Note**

Sorry it took me ages to update but exams and laziness is to blame. Anyway, what do you think?

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. More Plans

**Chapter Fifteen**

A while later, after Draco had viewed the memories he sat on a tree stump, next to a small lake. _Hogwarts._

"Hogwarts to you to." Harry looked up from his book, one eyebrow raised.

_No, you idiot! Hogwarts was the only place he ever considered home._

"Draco my love, you are a genius!" Harry leapt up and kissed Draco on the lips before dancing off to fetch the mirror. Smiling and shaking his head, Draco followed at a more sedate, dignified pace.

"Ginny, Ginny, you there?" Harry was speaking into the mirror when Draco caught up with him.

"I'm here, what's up?"

"Draco's just pointed out that the only place Voldemort called home was Hogwarts, so that may be where the next Horcrux is." Harry stated triumphantly.

"That's an idea." Ginny paused, frowning as she thought about it, "Do you want me to ask Hermione?"

"Yes, thanks Gin" Harry sat back against a tree and drew Draco down beside him, "we may have to pack up in a minute, go back to Hogwarts." He started to stroke Draco's elegant, blond locks.

_Sure, shame though._ Draco closed his eyes and leant his head on Harry's shoulder, _I'm enjoying spending time, just the two of us._

"Me too" Harry whispered, kissing the top of Draco's head.

"You two look cosy" Hermione said from the mirror, interrupting them.

Harry blushed slightly, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," She paused, "Tell you what, instead of you two coming back yet, why don't we do some researching and tell you when we've found it?"

Harry chewed his lip, "But..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just to let you get some time to yourself, relax." She promised. "I'll leave you two in peace now" She grinned, winking at Harry then cutting the connection off.

_Winking doesn't suit Granger._ Draco drawled, causing Harry to laugh as he leant his head back against the tree and resumed stroking Draco's hair. "You're getting better at transferring your thoughts, I heard the classic Malfoy drawl." He teased.

_Shut up Potter_. _What are we going to do now?_

"Dunno, stay here for a bit I 'spose."

_What about Nagini?_

"Hopefully he'll bring her into battle with him."

_Bit risky isn't it? Leaving it to chance._

"Yeah, but this time he'll think he's going to win."

_Do you think it'll be the last battle?_

"I hope so." Harry sighed, "I wonder what it's like not to have to fight all the time." His voice sounded tired and far older than he was. A few moments later Harry perked up again, "Come on." He stood up and held out his hand for Draco to take, "We've got time to ourselves; we may as well enjoy it."

Draco smirked in response, _Race you to the lake! _The two of them sped off, laughing as they jumped into the water.

* * *

"So are Harry and Draco coming home?" Ginny asked Hermione once she'd finished talking.

"No, I told them to take some time off." Hermione smiled as she sat beside Ron, across from Ginny.

Ron looked up and frowned. "Why? Don't we want to get these Horcruxes destroyed as soon as possible?"

"Yes, but we will do some research over the next couple of days, then contact Harry and Draco."

"What if we can't find anything?" Ginny asked, voicing Ron's thoughts as well.

Hermione looked affronted, "We will!" She hesitated, "But if we don't we'll tell them to come back anyway, just give them a couple of days."

Over the next day or two Hermione was constantly in the library, which was no surprise to anyone. However, what was surprising was that more often than not she was joined by Ron, who never stepped into a library if he could help it. Ginny on the other hand, had chosen to take a more practical approach and went to chat with some of the ghosts, a task which at first Ron was keen to join her, until she mentioned the Bloody Baron.

"Come on Ron! Concentrate." Hermione demanded for the fifth time that hour.

Ron groaned, "There are too many books to go through," he sounded disgusted, "and I don't even know what we're looking for!"

Hermione slammed her book shut, causing a cloud of dust to explode in Ron's face, leaving him coughing and spluttering. "Sorry Ron." Hermione sighed as she buried her face in her hands. "I just…" her voice broke, "I just want to _do_ something you know? I feel so useless."

Ron nervously put his arm round her and started to rub soothing circles on her back. "You're not useless; you're practically Harry's brain, poor bloke would be stuck going in circles without you!"

She gave an exhausted giggle, "I suppose." She leant her head on Ron's shoulder, "I wonder how Ginny's getting on." She added a moment later.

Ginny decided to answer that question herself as she appeared just then, "I've just had a thought!" she sounded delightedly pleased with herself as she plopped down in the chair opposite Ron.

"Well what it is?" Hermione quizzed impatiently, her head sprang off Ron's shoulder and she was back to her enthusiastic self.

"The Room of Requirement" She said simply.

"Ginny, you are a genius." Hermione stated.

"I know" Ginny grinned at them, "I haven't looked properly yet, but I did find that if you think 'I need a place to hide something quickly' you get a room with years worth of junk stored away"

"Shall we get Harry back first?" Ron said, determined to be included in this new discovery.

"I think we should, we do need to update the Order as well."

* * *

xx A little while later xx

"Harry?" Ginny spoke into the mirror.

"What, yeah. One minute" Came the reply as a dishevelled black-haired Harry's face appeared in the mirror.

"My god mate, I'm fine with you dating Malfoy, but I don't want to see evidence!" Ron exclaimed in mock horror.

Harry frowned, "What's up?"

"Ginny thinks she's found where the last Horcrux is." Hermione gushed.

With that Harry seemed to wake up properly, "Really! Where? We'll be right over."

"Slow down, in the Room of Requirement"

"Shit! That's brilliant Gin; see you in a couple of hours."

"Why don't you come now?"

"Err…We've eeermm, we've just got to finish something off here first." Harry blushed.

"Eww eww eww, bad mental images!" Ron put his hands over his eyes in a vain attempt to block them out.


	16. The end's in sight

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Harry drawled as he sauntered down the corridor with Draco towards Ginny, Hermione and Ron who were standing outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement. When they reached the others Harry grabbed Ginny, picked her up and spun her round.

Ginny squealed, "Harry!"

Harry put a slightly red faced Ginny down on her feet, where she tottered unsteadily. "Phew, Harry. A couple of days off does you good."

_I think it was the sex rather than the time off._ Draco smirked arrogantly causing a faint blush to grace Harry's cheeks.

"Ugh, I don't want to know." Ron scrunched his nose up. "Anyway, shouldn't we, you know, check out this Horcrux?"

"Sure." Harry agreed, taking pity on Ron. "Lead the way sweetheart." He said to Ginny, who smiled, curtsied and opened the door to the Room of Requirement which had just appeared.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the room, "Right." She began but was interrupted by Ron, "Keep it short, we know what we're doing." He said, unconsciously moving away in case she reacted unfavourably.

Hermione blushed, "I was just going to say…" She said trailed off and glanced at Ron, who gave her a nervous smile. "Let's split up," she carried on primly, "I'll go with Ron, and you three go together. Come on Ron" She turned to go to the left, leaving Ron to run and catch up with her. Ginny, Draco and Harry had to laugh at the couple's antics as they watched Ron trying to put his arm round Hermione and make it up to her.

"Come on boys." Ginny said bossily, "Best do as we're told." They set off in the opposite direction to Hermione and Ron at a more sedate pace.

_So what does this thing look like then? _Draco quizzed, scanning the stacked shelves on either side of them.

"Not sure exactly. It might not be in plain sight. But I do think you should be able to sense the dark magic surrounding it."

"Right, we're looking for dark magic." Ginny said happily before adding more seriously, "Are you sure that's wise?"

_Well you're not going to find it otherwise._ The characteristic Malfoy drawl stated sarcastically.

"Sorry, mardy pants" Ginny pouted.

"This way." Harry suddenly sped up, heading down one of the narrow alley ways.

"Whoa," _Wait up!_ Draco and Ginny shouted at his retreating back.

"Hurry up!" Harry shouted back distractedly without turning around or slowing down.

Sighing, Draco and Ginny looked at one another as if to say, 'typical', before hurrying after Harry. When they caught up with him Harry had stopped and was staring at the top of one of the high shelves.

_Potter, you'll be the death of me._ Draco panted, bending down with his hands on his knees.

"Some one give me a leg up." Harry turned to look at Draco, causing Ginny to mutter about feminism and how Harry was meant to be a 'new man'.

_Why don't you 'accio' it?_ Draco gasped, wanting to catch his breath before he did any more physical exercise.

"Because," Harry rolled his eyes, "It may react badly to magic. Anyway, aren't you meant to be fit from quidditch? Now, give me a leg up!" He added impatiently.

_Fine. Come here._

Draco lifted Harry up so he could reach out and grab the Diadem, Ginny's scarf rapped around his hand for protection.

"Ah, ah, I think I got it" Harry groaned as he stretched his arm up. Carefully he got a firm grip on the Diadem before wrapping it in the scarf and signalling to Draco to let him down.

"Shall I send up sparks or something, to let the others know we've got it." Ginny suggested, giving the scarf-wrapped bundle a suspicious glare.

"Good idea." Harry nodded, as Draco complained quietly about how heavy Harry was.

* * *

"Now what?" Ron asked when they were all settled in a heavily warded section of the library.

"We destroy them all." Harry said plainly.

"Yeah, but surely it's not that simple." Ron looked wary, "Nothing where you're concerned ever is."

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Ron does have a point Harry." Hermione broke in.

Feeling very mature indeed, Harry stuck his tongue out at them. "Fine, I think we should talk to Dumbledore and the others."

_Do they know we're back?_

"Probably. Dumbledore seems to know everything that goes on in this castle." Harry leant back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, smiling slightly as he revelled in the thought of a job well done.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ron leapt out of his seat; this unusual enthusiasm caused the rest of them to look at him. Everyone except for Hermione that was; who just muttered, "He just wants to go to the great hall because he's hungry." Ron blushed guiltily and rubbed the back of neck.

Harry and Ginny laughed as they got up and made their way out of the library, releasing the wards as they did. Draco was left to follow on behind, wondering if he would ever truly fit in with Harry's friends.

Just as Draco was thinking of going to find Andorra, the woman he had met in France, Harry turned and smiled at him, "Come on slow coach." The twinkle in Harry's eyes put Draco's mind at rest; it didn't really matter if Harry's friends didn't like him, just as long as he had Harry.

_I'm coming, I'm coming. _He tried to sound annoyed but as Harry's smile widened he knew Harry had seen through his tone of voice. Draco took Harry's hand and they walked into the great hall together.

_Wow, it looks really empty! _Draco exclaimed as they made their way to the table which normally seated Ravenclaws.

"They've evacuated most of the school." Harry whispered feeling melancholy, the thought of the imminent battle weighed heavily on his mind.

Draco gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they seated themselves and made light conversation with the few remaining students.

* * *

"Well now, before we begin does anyone want a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore smiled invitingly at the assembled war committee.

"Really, you'd think that such clever wizard would take a hint!" Someone moaned quietly from the back of the room, unfortunately no one else was speaking and they were heard by everyone. Dumbledore merely laughed, "Over to you my boy." He said as he sat down, throwing a lemon drop in the air and catching it in his mouth.

Harry stood up and gave a nod of thanks to the headmaster, "We believe we have collected all the Horcruxes." He began but before he could continue there was a sudden cheer as people immediately understood what this meant – the end was near.

Harry coughed loudly, "We were hoping you could help us destroy them professor" He addressed Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling madly.

"Of course I'll help, the sword of Gryffindor is in my office, we'll commence as soon as this meeting is over." This statement prompted another cheer, as Harry sat down again, unable to keep the grin from spreading across his face.

"Now," Dumbledore said decisively a few moments later after finishing his lemon drop, "We have already evacuated all the younger students, only the older ones who are of age and wish to fight remain. Thanks to Bill Voldemort thinks I am out of the castle, all we need to do now is tell Voldemort Harry is back."

The previously elated looks on people's faces were replaced with nervous apprehension as the true weight of the upcoming battle settled.

"Sir, perhaps we should wait so we know for definite that we can destroy all the Horcruxes." Harry suggested.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded at Harry, "we will break this meeting up now and I shall accompany Harry up to my office to destroy the Horcruxes. After we have done that I shall get in contact with Bill who will inform Voldemort that Harry's back. After that," He paused dramatically, peering gravely at the members of the meeting over his half-moon glasses, "we fight."

**Review! **


	17. Horcruxes

**Chapter Seventeen - Horcruxes**

"Right then my boy." Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling now, this was a serious matter.

Harry nodded solemnly, "This is it."

_Yeah, 'the big one'._ Draco added sarcastically, _for_ _Gods sake, Gryffindors!_

Harry stuck his tongue out, "Shush you." He turned back to Dumbledore, who was watching the interaction with amusement. "Now what sir?"

"We strike them with Gryffindor's sword. I believe they will put up a fight when you try to destroy them so this may take some time. It may also tire you out."

_What sort of a fight? _Draco asked cautiously, eyeing the Horcruxes assembled innocently on the floor in the middle of Dumbledore's office with distaste.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore then back at Draco, "I guess we'll find out." Was all he said in a quiet voice, "There'll all fight differently and will react differently depending on who strikes it."

"I'll go first." Harry offered.

_Are you sure? _Draco questioned, despite being reluctant to destroy one first himself.

Harry nodded grimly, determination evident in is eyes. Slowly the picked up Hufflepuff's cup from the floor and placed it on a transfigured desk Dumbledore had provided for this very purpose. Then licking his lips in apprehension he took the sword from the Headmaster and raised it above his head.

1…2…3…he counted in his head. Suddenly he swung the sword forward to strike the cup. But before the sword reached it something caused him to hesitate and step backwards.

Draco and Dumbledore noticed Harry's hesitation and Draco made a move to help him, however, Dumbledore held him back with a small shake of his head.

The cup had begun to smoke violently, smoke so thick that it physically halted the sword, sending a sharp twang up Harry's arms.

The smoke was pure white and swirling. Harry stared mesmerised until he was jolted out of his thoughts by a voice, _**Harry Potter **_it snarled, _**look what we have here, a freak, a monster…**_ the voice trailed off menacingly.

Suddenly the smoke swooped up close to Harry's face; he stood there transfixed by the images that were floating around in the smoke. Glimpses of his childhood, Vernon; his cupboard; Dudley; his aunt and a frying pan poised to strike; Vernon's face purple with anger; himself, huddled in the back yard in the rain, alone. _**You know you're not too different from I**_**. **It continued, _**Alone, always alone. **_

Harry wet his lips and was about to retort, albeit a weak retort, but a retort nonetheless when the voice cut him off, _**You think they care? They don't you know. **_**You**_** know they don't. After all, once you've completed your job, you will be nothing. NOTHING! They won't want you then. **_The voice snarled gleefully. _**No one will. No one will EVER want **_**you. **_**NO ONE!**_

With that last shout the smoke whipped around Harry like an angry gust of wind, it was about to swoop down on his head when, with a roar, Harry swung the sword. In a sweeping arch the blade sang as it whistled through the air and with a chime, followed by a sharp clunk, the cup lay on the table clean in half. The table was now scorched and there was a faint smell of burning wood mingled with a sharp metallic odour that only arises from melting metal.

Abruptly the smoke vanished with a piercing scream and Harry sunk to the floor, shaking.

Draco approached him and knelt down so he could hold him in his arms. _Shhh, you know I love you. I'd never leave you. Never. _He said with reassuring conviction.

Harry raised his head to meet Draco's eyes and smiled weakly. Draco used the pad of his thumb to rub the tears from Harry's cheeks; tears Harry hadn't noticed were there.

_You ok? _

"Yeah." Harry whispered. Standing up, pulling Draco with him, he repeated, "Yeah." with more certainty.

Draco glanced at the spot where the former Horcrux lay. _I'll do one._ He said, almost to himself. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't listen to anything it says." Draco nodded silently as Harry moved to stand next to his Headmaster.

Carefully he picked up the diadem with his cloak and put it next to the broken cup. Then taking a deep breath he plunged the sword towards it; before he could talk himself out of doing it.

This time instead of blocking the sword the Diadem jumped out of the way, causing Draco to crack the table and stumble forwards unsteadily. As the table cracked the diadem seemed to come to life and, unless Harry was seeing things, it inched itself closer to Draco.

_**Come on. Come on. **_It challenged mockingly. _**Stab me. Stab me. **_It cried, almost as though it were laughing at Draco. Jumping up and down like an over-excited child it danced in circles. _**Try, try, as much as you can. Can't catch me!**_

"I'm the gingerbread man." Harry muttered in disbelief, staring at the dancing Horcrux. The sound of Harry's voice brought Draco back to reality as he prepared himself for another strike.

All of a sudden, as though it sensed Draco's intentions, it jumped up high, far above Draco's head and streamed down towards him. A mouth, from which sharp teeth protruded, had appeared within the Diadem, they were dripping with what looked like a disgusting green slime which stank of rotten eggs and decaying bodies. With a scream of desperate fright Draco thrust the sword upwards as he sank to the ground and ducked his head in automatic self-defence.

The next thing he knew Harry was clutching his stomach and giggling madly, Draco glared at him from his position on the floor. _I could've died and all you can do is laugh! _He cried indignantly.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I never expected that."

Draco pushed himself off the floor and pushed Harry over, sticking his tongue out at him. Harry now glared at Draco, although he was unable to keep the grin off his face. "Come on, if you can't laugh about it, you would probably cry." Harry stood up and turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore held out his hand for the sword, "Now all we have to worry about is Nagini."

"How on earth are we going to get to her?" Harry asked a little strangely.

Draco eyed him, _What's wrong?_

"It's just…errrm, I have quite a bit of sympathy for snakes. Because, you know…"

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, "We know. It'll have to be done in the battle, there's no other way to get to her. He keeps her with him at all times."

Harry nodded, "We can tell everyone to keep a look out for her during the battle. Normally she does operate separate to Voldemort"

_As long as he doesn't realise we're after his Horcruxes._

"I don't think he does, otherwise he'd be after us right now."

"Now why don't you two go and get some rest, fighting those Horcruxes can be exhausting."

"Yeah, lets go." Harry smiled at Dumbledore and took Draco's hand and led him out the door and down the hallway. Draco followed silently, _Harry?_

"Yeah"

_Those memories, in the smoke._

"Wh…what about them?" Harry refused to look round.

_Harry. Stop._

Harry stopped walking and slowly turned to face Draco. Draco cupped Harry's face in one hand and lifted it up so their eyes met. _Do you want to talk about it?_

"Not now. Someday, but…not yet." Harry whispered.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around him, then kissed him lightly on the lips. _I'm here when you're ready._

**Review :D xx**


	18. The Last Push

**Well, it's been a while. But, I do have an excuse; well two. **

**One – Exams. Simple. No explanation needed.**

**Two – I can't write battle scenes very well. So any feedback on this one would be most appreciated.**

**Cheers ;)**

**Now: Enjoy…**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Well…"

"…this is it…"

"…our last chance."

"Our time…"

"…to shine."

Harry smiled at the twin's antics; they always seemed able to lessen the tension. A bit of comic relief Harry thought.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "This is serious" she frowned before going back to biting her lip. Ron gently patted her shoulder, "It'll be alright" he whispered comfortingly, although he too looked as if he were about to throw up.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, Harry sitting at their feet with his legs crossed while Draco lay with his head in Harry's lap. Ginny was curled up in the chair closest to the fire whist the twins sat with backs to the fire trying to keep the atmosphere light. The majority of the remaining Hogwarts students were all sitting, standing and lying in the Gryffindor common room waiting for the signal that would hopefully lead to the end of the war.

This was the cosy but tense scene Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked in on. At their entrance everyone looked up and everything became completely silent as they assembled students waited for the news they all looked forward to but also dreaded.

The Headmaster peered gravely at them all over his half moon glasses, "They are coming." Was all he needed to say for the whole room to move with nervousness and a sort of insane excitement. There was clutching of wands, hugging of loved ones, adjusting of cloaks. "Down to the great hall and you shall receive your orders. Remember, no one will thing badly of you if you choose to go now, you are after all still only children, even if you are of age now."

The students nodded before following their Headmaster and Professor out of the portrait hole.

Harry walked silently with Draco on one side, Ginny on the other and Hermione and Ron not far behind. Draco slipped his hand in Harry's, _You OK?_

"Yes." Harry smiled reassuringly, "Let's get this over with."

Half an hour later Harry was crouched behind a window facing the Forbidden Forrest with Draco. It had been decided that he wasn't to join the outside forces until later, when Voldemort showed himself, so he could face him with full power.

It had also been decided that the rest of the student body would stay in the castle and fight from there, covering the backs of the adults. "They may be of age," Mrs. Weasley had argued amongst her sobbing, "but they are still children."

From their restricted view Harry and Draco couldn't see their allies, but they knew they were there from the impromptu shouts and calls floating through the broken window. After only five minutes of silent crouching and waiting the edges of the Forbidden Forrest began to shake and the ground beneath trembled.

_Here they come._

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He glanced over at the next window along, where Neville and Ginny were hiding, he caught Neville's eye and gave him what was meant to be an encouraging smile but ended up looking like a grimace. Luckily Neville understood and winked back at Harry.

"I hate this," Harry heard Ginny whisper, "not being able to do anything."

_Yeah, but if we can't do anything it means they haven't breached the first line of defence. _Harry thought to himself, even though secretly he agreed with Ginny.

First out of the Forrest were the giants, they swung their clubs and giant axes at the allies' forces, Harry could just about see Graup, Hagrids' 'little' brother facing off three of the giants whilst the wizards frantically cast stunning and cutting curses at them.

Behind the giants came the Death Eaters, Harry couldn't help but gasp at the sheer number that seemed to be coming out of the Forrest. After staring open-mouthed at them for a moment Harry noticed something, "It's an illusion." He muttered absently-mindedly whilst trying to remember how to counter act it, a simple '_Finite Incantatum_' wouldn't do it this time.

While Harry's face was creased with his frown of confusion Neville had stood up and was standing directly in front of the window in full view, despite Ginny tugging on his robes to try and get him back under cover. With a determined expression he pointed his wand at the advancing horde of Death Eaters and shouted, "_Terminus Dies Somnium_*"

"That's the one!" Harry exclaimed, silently congratulating Neville. Suddenly, a good proportion of the black-robed figures disappeared and the remaining ones looked around confused and unnerved. This gave the troops on the ground to recover and reform the line.

"They're almost close enough." Harry muttered.

Draco gently touched his arm, _Don't do anything stupid._

Harry looked affronted, "Me! Never." He grinned at his boyfriend and rubbed his back reassuringly, "It'll be alright."

Draco could only nod, _Here goes nothing._

All conversation stopped as they waited for Harry's signal, with a wave of his hand Harry sent red sparks out and stood up with Draco by his side. Immediately the DA and the other students who had elected to stay behind were shooting spells out of the windows down into ranks of unsuspecting Death Eaters. Confusion was immediate amongst the Death Eaters, however, not all were as slow for a retaliation was quick to emerge.

An hour later found Draco and Harry sat on desks in a near-by classroom after being relieved from their posts for a short rest. Harry kept nervously sending glances at his watch, anxious to rejoin the battle; _You need to get a good rest _he'll_ be here soon._ Draco kept trying to reassure him.

Harry was just about to start pacing to vent some of his frustration when Hermione suddenly appeared, slightly red and breathless, her frizzy hair escaping its' constraints. "He's here." Was all she said.

The whole room jumped and everyone stared at Harry, who just nodded before kissing Draco lightly on the lips and striding confidently out of the room. His eyes were dark and focused as he strode through the familiar halls of Hogwarts. His home. As he passed, the fighters at the windows turned to him and smiled, or stuck their thumb up. No one spoke. Even if they had Harry doubted he would've heard them. He kept up his fast pace until he reached the main door, where Remus and Dumbledore were waiting for him.

"Go get him cub." Remus pulled Harry into a quick hug and affectionately kissed the top of his head. His robes were more frayed and shabby than usual and he was favouring his left leg, the Headmaster's twinkle was gone from his eyes and his face was grave. "I believe in you." He whispered before moving away and opening the door for Harry, who just nodded again and joined the fray, the Headmaster just behind him.

It was chaos. Harry found himself automatically sending up shielding charms before he had even got his bearings. The battle was ferocious and it was impossible to tell which side was winning.

"I've got your back" Dumbledore reassured him as they fought their way over to where the Dark Lord was duelling several wizards mercilessly. His snake-like face was contorted into a manic snarl of excitement and pleasure. His red eyes glinted with an insane light as he laughed at the carnage surrounding him.

As Harry got nearer, he realised not only were his allies making way for him but the Death Eaters retreated as well, eyeing him in fear mingled with disgust.

"Mr. Potter" Voldemort hissed triumphantly spotting Harry in the path that had appeared between fighters. Harry could've sworn that the battle din became muffled and the images around him became blurred as his attention focused solely on the monster who had killed his parents and made his life a living hell. He wanted freedom.

Harry took his position, his wand arm curved over his head and his left arm outstretched in an aggressive stance, "Shall we dance?" he sneered, raising one eyebrow cockily.

Without waiting for a response he sent a non-verbal, wandless cutting curse at Voldemort who deflected and eyed him in barely concealed surprise before retaliating. No more words were wasted.

* * *

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_, Draco chanted as he paced backwards and forwards in the classroom Harry had just left.

"Draco." Hermione said gently, but Draco was panicking too much to hear her. "Draco." She repeated, louder this time. "Harry will be fine, he's ready."

_You really think he's ready?_ Draco asked timidly, looking in her eyes for comfort. Hermione smiled and took Draco's shaking hands in hers, her brown eyes sad but confident, "Yes." She whispered, "Yes he's ready." She drew back and stood up straight, turning to the rest of the room she shouted, "Now let's end this war!"

With that Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him alongside her as they ran towards the windows facing out onto the battle. The remaining students gathering their last energies in a spurt of adrenaline, ready to see the last push.

* * *

Harry suddenly found himself being flung backwards as one of Voldemort's curses hit him, they'd been at it for what seemed like hours and they were both panting with exertion. Harry winced as he slowly stood to face his enemy again. His right arm wouldn't cooperate, _It must be broken_ Harry thought absentmindedly as he moved his wand to his left hand and with a great effort sent a potentially fatal blasting curse at Voldemort with his broken right hand, catching the Dark Lord off guard.

Voldemort screamed, an inhumane scream as he failed to protect himself in time and was lifted bodily off the ground by the force of the curse, "You'll pay for that Potter!" he shrieked in pain as he stumbled to his feet and raised his wand.

Harry had never seen his opponent in such a defensive situation before, _Maybe I _can_ do this._ He thought as Voldemort's lips mouthed the killing curse and Harry watched the green light approach him in slow motion. With one last effort he raised both his hands and urged his magic to react and protect him. Just before the curse hit him a massive burst of energy thrust forwards from his joined hands, and deflected it back at Voldemort. Harry saw the shocked red eyes widen as the rebounded curse hit Voldemort's chest and ripped it open. A great lot of bright green light surrounded the Dark Lord as he screamed his last, and his body burned. The scream continued to echo, even as Voldemort's ashes scattered around the ankles of the stunned onlookers.

Harry smiled and muttered, "Its done." before collapsing to the ground in a crumpled heap.

**Review**** :D**

*'End Day Dream'


	19. The rebuilding begins

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Hogwarts…rebuilding…ministry…train" Harry heard as he floated close to consciousness. He tried to move his arms but this was difficult so instead he relaxed and let himself drift off.

xxx

"Did Harry move?" He faintly heard in the background; however this was not important just yet. If only he could figure out how to fight his way to consciousness, _but then again,_ _this dark silence was so nice…it wouldn't hurt to stay longer…just a couple of seconds…just…doesn't…_

xxx

"Harry if you don't wake up soon I will make sure you never wake up!" _Ginny, was that Ginny?_ Harry tried desperately to focus of the voice and bring himself to the surface. It felt as though he was trying to swim through honey, with waterfalls in his ears blocking any sound from the outside world he strained to grasp onto whatever he could that wouldhelp him reach Ginny.

xxx

"Harry! Harry!" the voice was louder now, _definitely Ginny_. "His hand twitched!"

"Ok, Miss. Weasley, now if you would let me attend to my patient." _Madam Pomfrey_. "Harry can you hear me?" _Not so loud._

_YES! _Harry wanted to scream, but nothing seemed to be working properly as he tried to move his lips. A soft murmur was all that escaped.

"He's awake!" Harry murmured again, this time in protest at the high pitch of Ginny's squeal. "I'll go fetch the others." She added quickly. _Madam Pomfrey must have given her _that _stare._

_Ah, _Harry mentally frowned; his fingers were listening to him now, _that's a good sign_. Experimentally he started to open his eyes but snapped them shut quickly as the bright white light of the hospital wing hit him full force.

"Sorry dear" Madam Pomfrey said softly, dimming the lights.

Harry tried to say something as he cautiously re-opened his eyes and squinted up at the stern but friendly face of Madam Pomfrey. "Don't you worry love, you just need to rest before you try talking, your throat is too dry." As she said this she reached for a glass of water on his bedside table and helped Harry sit up and take a sip.

"Draco?" Harry managed croakily. "What…" before he could get any further a blond blur ran past the protesting Madam Pomfrey and Harry suddenly found his lap full of Draco.

_You're ok, god, you're ok. I thought…oh god. You're ok._

"Yes sweetie, I'm ok." Harry laughed weakly, his throat still feeling tender.

"Hey up mate." Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione surrounded his bed looking at him in concern.

"Five minutes" Madam Pomfrey gave up, "Then he needs to _rest._" When she said this she looked pointedly at Harry, "I always rest" Harry tried to say but found this difficult with Draco still clinging onto him. She stalked out of his private room back into the main ward.

_You're ok._ Draco lifted his head off Harry's shoulder and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Come on!" Ron pulled a face, "this is not the time for…that."

Harry gave a small smile and closed his eyes wearily. "How many…?"

"A…few. Mostly on their side." Ron quickly answered the unfinished question, glancing at Hermione who shifted and refused to meet Harry's eyes.

"Who?" Harry asked, this time his voice was stronger, demanding. He noticed Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, "Oh Harry" she muttered reaching over to take his hand.

"Not…?" Harry's voice failed him, but not because of his sore throat. A lump had formed in his throat and his heart beat wildly, pounding in his chest as though it was trying to escape, he struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

Hermione nodded, "Sirius is in a coma, he'll wake up within the month. But…I'm so sorry Harry, but…Remus didn't make it." Her voice became higher as her shoulders shook and she cried, Ron rested his arm around her, staring at the foot of the bed so that he didn't start crying as well.

Harry buried his head in Draco's shoulder holding him tight as he took deep breaths, "no" he whispered desperately, "no."

* * *

A couple of days later Harry escaped from the hospital wing whilst Madam Pomfrey was pre-occupied with a new influx of patients that had arrived from St. Mungos so the main hospital could concentrate on the more serious injuries. He found Neville, Hermione and Draco at the back of the library, hiding from the bustle that had been inflicted on Hogwarts since their allies had stayed on to help with the rebuilding of the castle and grounds.

"Phew" Harry sighed as he flung himself into a seat beside Draco, he had planned on quietly seeking out his friends with minimal fuss but he couldn't avoid all the people that wanted to thank and congratulate him on his victory. It just made him want to scream and cry, they shouldn't be thanking him, they should be thanking anyone but him…Remus…little Colin Creevy…those who had given their lives for a war that had gone on far too long. A war that most had no place in.

"She let you out?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Errr…"

"Harry!" She cried in frustration, dropping her book heavily onto the table causing Neville and Draco to jump.

"What?" Harry did his best to appear innocent whilst sneakily snaking his arms around Draco and pulling him onto his lap, gently he kissed the back of Draco's neck before turning to meet Hermione's eyes. "She's got enough on her plate; I'm better out of the way."

"You weren't _in _the way. You are still recovering." She protested.

Harry frowned at her.

"Errr…Harry?"

"Yes Neville."

"Hermione has a point, you should still be…"

Harry flung his arms up, causing Draco to glare at him as his hair was ruffled, "I was going out of my mind with boredom! I felt…feel useless" he added quietly as he pouted and turned the 'puppy dog eyes' on. "Come one Hermione" he wined, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder and attempting to look appealingly cute and irresistible.

"Fine" Hermione huffed, trying to hide the small grin emerging on her face behind a big book.

_Granger, your book is upside down._ Draco winked at her, making her blush, as he leant back into Harry.

* * *

"Up, up a bit. No, down a bit." Harry instructed as he carefully watched Bill levitate a huge lump of rock, the size of the Dursley's living room into place just under the owlery. They were currently on brooms shifting stone around and making sure the higher towers were stable enough for the inside forces to move around in and begin repairing the damages from there.

"Phew" the red head sighed in relief as Harry cast the securing spells needed to ensure the thousand-year-old tower didn't collapse. "There!" He smiled in satisfaction at Bill before hearing a shout from one of the windows, thinking it was one of the helpers in need of assistance he flew over. As he landed on the window sill he realised it wasn't, it was Ginny and Draco.

Harry tried to escape by flying back out the window but Ginny was ready for this and grabbed him, "Oh no you don't!" she and Draco dragged him out of the tower and into a near-by empty classroom.

When they had him safely inside, with the door locked and no other means of escape Ginny turned to him with her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Harry James Potter! You are meant to be resting." She poked him in the chest as she ground out each word angrily.

"Come on Gin…"

"Don't you 'come on Gin' me! Draco _say _something." She demanded, turning on the unsuspecting blond who had been finding the situation rather funny.

Draco looked between Harry and Ginny. _Can't you at least get work on the ground if you're going to have to do anything?_ He said eventually.

Both of them frowned. "He shouldn't be doing anything at all." Ginny protested.

"I can't do anything on the ground without being ambushed by congratulations and people wanting to talk to me." Harry complained, looking imploringly at Draco.

_If Madam Pomfrey says we can't have sex until you've recovered, you definitely can't fly._

Ginny forgot about her anger as Harry grinned predatorily and advanced towards Draco, who backed up against the wall. "When have I ever obeyed the rules?" He said huskily, pressing his body against Draco's, who put his hands on Harry's hips and surrendered himself completely into Harry's arms.

"No, no, no" Ginny covered her eyes and tried to break them up, stomping her foot she said, "Harry, this is serious!" But Harry just ignored her as he concentrated on keeping Draco dependent on him to stay upright. "Stop it!" Ginny tried again weakly, despite knowing it was no good and they had probably forgotten she was there. She threw her arms up in the air in frustration and stalked out of the door, making sure she closed it behind her loudly.

"Harry!" Draco moaned as there was the sound of rustling clothing and gasps of pleasure. Ginny set up a silencing charm as well as she walked off, glancing back at the classroom with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Remus!" Harry cried. "Remus! No, no…don't leave me!" Harry rolled over in bed, kicking Draco as he did so.

_Harry wake up, it's a dream._ Draco tried to shake Harry awake, but all he got for his efforts was an arm in the face which knocked him sideways off the bed.

"Draco?" He heard a small whisper, "Draco, I'm sorry" Harry sobbed as he fought against the mass of emotions his nightmare had left him with.

_It's ok Harry._ Draco sat back on the bed and took Harry into his arms, _I'm here for you. It'll be ok._ He let Harry cry himself out for the first time since the battle.

"S…sorry." Harry stuttered as he tried to pull away.

_No. You cry it out. You need it. _Draco held him in a tight embrace, rocking backwards and forwards slightly. _You shouldn't hold it all in, Pro..._Remus_ wouldn't want you to._

"I just…I can't believe he's really gone. And Sirius, he still hasn't awoken."

* * *

Nearly there! :D

**Review**


	20. Seeing the Future

**Chapter Twenty – Seeing the Future**

Harry sat in the dark on the lone chair next to Sirius' bed; he was in the hospital wing at two in the morning since he was having trouble sleeping. Madam Pomfrey let him stay as she knew it was hard for him to visit during the day when the ward was full of families of the injured trying to engage him in conversations that he wasn't ready for.

"Come on Siri, wake up." He whispered, holding the unmoving hand and staring at the still, pale face of his godfather. "I need you." Harry bowed his head as silent tears streaked down his cheeks and fell onto their joined hands. "Without Remus and you I'm lost, I…I…" He suddenly found he couldn't continue; all he could do was squeeze Sirius' hand tightly in desperation, seeking the reassurance only a father-figure could give.

xxx

"Harry" Hermione whispered softly into the dark of the owlery, which was now fully repaired. Not getting an answer she tried again, a little louder this time "Harry?"

Harry heard Hermione say his name, he had a feeling she had had to physically stop Draco coming with her as she knew he would want Draco seeing him so…_weak_.

As silently as she could Hermione walked over to where Harry was sat in one of the windows, not wanting to disturb or surprise him.

"Hey" Harry muttered, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"You'll catch your death of cold sitting up here in a T-shirt"

Harry gave her a weak smile and returned to looking out of the window at the lake far below.

"Please Harry, we need you back" Hermione bit her lip nervously, obviously worried about Harry's reaction.

"Why?" Harry questioned, his voice hard and clipped, "Why do people keep looking to me? I…I'm just a nobody, there's nothing special about me." He turned to face Hermione, searching for an answer to a question that had been plaguing him ever since he had stepped into the wizarding world at the tender age of eleven.

"You're not a 'nobody'. I understand you…"

"Do you? You understand?" Harry suddenly stood, clenching his fists he faced Hermione, after a moment of silence he relented and sank onto the floor, face in his hands. "Sorry."

"It's ok Harry" Hermione sat next to him, her back against the wall and put her slender arms around him. "I know you never wanted all this, but like it or not you _are_ the face of hope. Even now, after He's gone, people need that hope, they lost a lot during the war and need reassurance that everything's going to go back to how it was before."

"How can I reassure them? All I've ever known in the wizarding world is this war." Harry leant his head on Hermione's shoulder and closed his eyes. It felt as though he was swimming in a bottomless, endless sea with no escape and any moment now he was going to be sucked under.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione started quiet but firm, "You have been through more than any of us but war is not all you have seen. We've had the best of times here in this castle…"

Harry let Hermione's voice drift into the background as his mind took him back, to his first quidditch match, laughing and playing by the lake with his friends, teasing the giant squid, Hogsmead trips, Norbert the dragon, Sirius…" He sighed and stood up and stretched, "You're right." He smiled at Hermione briefly but then frowned as another thought struck him, "How do I reassure people? I don't really want to answer all their questions."

Hermione smiled in relief and lead Harry down the steps from the owlery, subconsciously pulling her cloak tighter around her, "We write an article and have it published in the Prophet. When you're ready we can hold a conference for journalists or you can give a speech…"

"Ok, ok" Harry laughed, "but I'm not very good with words."

"Yes you are, when you think about it. Even though Ron did mention that you're pre-battle speeches strongly resemble your pre-quidditch match speeches"

Harry blushed guiltily as Hermione jogged a little ahead of him, which soon turned into a full-on race back the common room where they fell laughing onto the sofa near the fire. Draco and Ron both looked astonished, but relieved that Harry was starting to come back to them.

* * *

A couple of days later Harry sat poised over a blank piece of parchment, his quill slowly stroking his right cheek as his lips pursed in thought.

Sat on the opposite side of the table Draco had stopped writing the letter he was composing to his cousins in France and was now staring at Harry as Harry stared at the parchment as though it held all the answers.

_You going to write something?_ He asked suddenly, making Harry jump and drop his quill.

"What? Oh, Hermione wants me to write this stupid article but I don't know how." Harry leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

_Do you have to write this article?_

"Why? Do you want to do it for me?"

_No,_ Draco shook his head, _I mean, can't you give a conference instead and then the journalists can write their own stories._

"But you never know how they're going to twist your words. And what if it gets out of control?"

Draco rolled his eyes, _It won't be allowed to get out of control, if you feel uncomfortable you have the power to leave. I bet the ministry and the order will provide guards and you can have all the journalists to sign a magically binding contract that restricts what they write._

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow and then added, "The ministry and order are too busy putting the world back together, I can't ask them to come to some stupid little interview."

_Harry, this isn't 'some stupid little interview'. And anyway, I bet they'd love for you to do this, it'll take stress off them. _At Harry's quizzical look Draco explained patiently,_ Harry, at the moment people are still panicking, many can't believe He's gone, after all, last time he came back. People are scared and the only thing that will calm them down and allow the wizarding world to be re-built is reassurance from their saviour. _Seeing Harry was about to refute this Draco quickly added, _You are their saviour Harry, whether you like it or not._

With Draco's confident tone Harry stopped thinking about arguing and instead blushed slightly, "You think I can do it?"

_No, I _know _you can do it._

Harry looked Draco in the eye, smiling, "Come here you."

A couple of minutes later Ron came running into the room and almost ran out again as he spotted Harry and Draco kissing passionately, Draco sat on the table with his legs round Harry's waist and their hand exploring every inch of each others bodies.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, covering his eyes. "Guys?"

"Ron!" Harry blushed guiltily and stepped back from the still panting blond.

"Sirius is awake" Was all Ron managed to get out before Harry darted past him, out of the door, heading for the hospital wing.

"Errr…"

_Very eloquent Weasley. _Draco drawled as he straightened his robes and followed Harry at a more sedate pace, wanting to give Harry time alone with his godfather.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he bolted through the doors to the hospital wing, startling the occupants, many who suddenly shot to their feet at the sight of their slightly dishevelled saviour.

"Mr. Potter" Madam Pomfrey advanced upon him sternly but for once not even the scary healer could cower Harry as he spotted his godfather sitting up in bed peering round from behind a screen.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed again, quieter this time. Skilfully he dodged the scowling healer and barely stopped himself from launching himself at Sirius, instead settling for a gentle hug. "You're awake."

"As astute as ever" Was Sirius' dry reply, his voice slightly scratchy from lack of use.

"Mr. Potter" Madam Pomfrey appeared just behind Harry's left shoulder, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Although Harry was sure he could just see a smile threatening to break through.

"Mr. Potter, I will not have that sort of energetic behaviour in my infirmary, my patients need _rest_."

"Sorry Poppy" Harry turned his 'puppy-dog' eyes on, bottom lip protruding ever so slightly "I won't do it again, promise."

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she lost control of her facial expressions and a smile twitched over her stern face, "five minutes." Was all she said as she spun on her heal and stalked off to treat some other unsuspecting victim…patient.

Harry turned back to Sirius and grinned when he noticed their 'puppy-dog' expressions mirrored one another's. "How are you pup?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Harry hugged Sirius again and settled himself on comfortably on the edge of the bed. "I've been out of the infirmary for _ages_."

"Yes, but I have heard you didn't leave legitimately."

Harry blushed guiltily and was about to comment but Sirius interrupted, "Just like your father."

"Really?" Harry looked surprised, but pleased.

"Yes, you are perfect mix of James and Lily." Sirius said gently, slowly running his hands through Harry's hair before bending his head forwards so he could place a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. "I'm proud of you pup, as would they be." Sirius looked away as he added, "And Remus." His eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Sirius." Harry whispered, thankful for the screens hiding them from view, "It's alright to cry you know. Hermione showed me it's not… it's not good for you to hold it all in."

"Bright girl that one," Sirius sniffed, "always knew that. Smart cat too." He added as an after thought, a small smile appearing on his face as he wiped his tears.

"Alright! Times up!" Madam Pomfrey was back in full force, this time unprepared to let big eyes convince her to leave her patient.

"I'll come back later." Harry promised as he stood and squeezed his godfather's hand, leaving Sirius looking put-out at being left with the scary healer.

xxx

"Harry!"

_Harry!_

Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Ron were all waiting for him as he left the hospital wing, "He's going to be OK, he's going to be OK." Harry leant into their hugs in relief. "It's going to be OK." He whispered into Draco's shoulder, finally he could see the future.

xxx

**Good ending? If not, I'll try another chapter, or alter this one. I'm not very good with ending stories so constructive criticism extremely welcomed :D **

**Thanks to everyone who review throughout this story, your review really make a writer smile ;) **


End file.
